She is Mine
by Spartan K215
Summary: In a one-sided relationship of two years, Kim Possible can't find a way to tell her "boyfriend" how she feels. Things only get more confusing when she sees Shego for the first time in half a year. What did she miss? The thrill of the fight or Shego hersef
1. Chapter 1

She is Mine

Fic info and Update:

Once more, I take no credit in the idea. The idea for this fic was started by a picture that KS4U drew. This is only Chapter one of the many that I hope to have in the future. I know that this is short, but I really didn't know where I was going after the end of this one. I'm starting to get an idea, but for now, this is what you get. I do not take full responsibility for the idea and the characters do NOT belong to me.

Kim Possible, the redheaded teen hero who could do anything, smiled as she looked up from her bueno salad. Ron was, as usual, stuffing his face with as many nacos as he could fit into his mouth. Kim laughed at his childishness.

_'That just makes this even harder..._' Kim thought to herself. _'What am I going to do...'_ She continued to smile at Ron and Rufus, but she was really entranced in her thoughts.

Recently Kim had been so confused; she didn't feel right being in a relationship with Ron. Buy why? They had been going out for two years, since they hadn't been separated by college choices. GJ had accepted Kim immediately into service and Ron was able to get a great offer for a culinary internship at a college just north of them in Upperton. Not only that, but he went to Japan during the summers for some sort of "training." The two had always been inseparable, and fate would not let something as insignificant as college admissions get in between the two. But it still begs the question:

Why did Kim want to break up with him?

"You alright, KP?" Ron asked, oblivious to Kim's thoughts.

"Hmm-?" Kim looked up in a bit of surprise. "Oh, yeah." She said with a smile. "Just zoned out a bit."

She couldn't do it... Not right now. But when would she? She wouldn't dare risk her friendship with the man that has always been there, throughout her whole life.

_'God, I must be a horrible person...'_ Kim swallowed he hard lump in her throat and smiled once more; she couldn't take anymore torment for one evening.

"We better go, Ron. I have to study for GJ's writen test tomorrow." Ron smiled at Kim as they both stood from their practically reserved booth in the resteraunt. The lanky boy wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulders and she settled into it, pretending to be cozy as she had for some months.

What was she going to do...?

--------------------

"Thanks for the ride, Ron." Kim said as she exited Ron's car. Ron just smiled and waved as he drove off. Kim stood on her front porch just watching as he drove away. Her eyes were confused and pained; she felt so torn in what her decision entailed. Breaking up with him, and for what?!

Kim sighed.

She turned to the front door and slowly opened it. When she walked into the foyer, she noticed that her mother and father were asleep on the couch while a late night movie special played in the background.

Kim smiled at how close her parents were after so many years together.

Eventually, after checking everything around the house and nearly avoiding an incoming "toy" the tweebs had built, Kim found herself in her room, laying on her bed and looking uselessly at the ceiling.

Her mind wandered to a many different things; why did she have the need to break it off with Ron, who was she really wanting to go for, and why was it that she hadn't felt any real excitement since her last mission? It was all too much.

Kim sat up and ran her fingers through the red strands of her hair. She looked at her side table; the drawers contained every major file on every enemy she had ever faced. She stared at it for a minute. Her hand itched with the want to open it. Why? Who knows.

The teen hero reached over to the handle and gently pulled open the drawer. Everything inside was organized by date, name, mission, etc. She reached her hand in and plucked out what she thought to be a random folder. Upon opening it, the name scrawled at the top in green was Shego. Kim began to sift through Shego's information.

_'Black hair... Pale green-hued skin... Martial arts include karate, tai kwon do, mantas--'_ The list went on for some time. Kim skipped through it and went to the back of the folder. There were newspaper clips and security tapes from various thefts, battles, and lair destructions. All of them contained vivid memories and imagery that were forever implanted in Kim's mind.

She looked through more of the paperwork and she read aloud to herself:

"Often taunts enemies/employers with nicknames. Most often used in battle:--" Kim read each on slowly and had an unknown smile on the edge of her lips. "--Princess, Pumpkin, Kimmie, Cupcake,--" The list went on for a while and at read off each name, Kim couldn't help but have a small chuckle escape her.

"Heh...almost sounds like pet names." Kim laughed even harder at the idea. "Wow, I really must be losing it if I'm sitting here re-reading Shego's file." She mumbled.

Kim flipped back to the video files, staring at them for a moment. "... No... No..." Kim close her eyes as she closed the folder and gently slid it back into place in the drawer.

She looked out the window. It was quiet, peaceful... Kim sat and wondered to herself, _'I wonder what she does in her free time...'_

--------------------

Ron drove his car up the driveway and put the gears into park. He sighed as he looked to Rufus who sat in the passenger seat giving a returning glance. Ron smiled at the small creature's look of worry.

"C'mon, buddy..." He said as he scooped up the hairless rodent and gently slid him into his pocket. Ron opened he car door, stepping out of it and closing it with its usual unwanted slam.

He looked at his house; dark. Everyone was asleep so he'd have to be careful to not wake his baby sister as he walked in. However, his sister is not what dwelled on his mind.

"Rufus, is it just me or does Kim seem to be a little distant recently." Rufus was quiet, not knowing how to respond to what his owner had just asked him. Ron pulled his house key from his pocket to open the door.

"I don't know... She said that she's been zoning out a lot recently..." And image of Kim swam into his mind as he gently shut the door behind him. His footsteps were quiet as he made his way to his room. With a quiet thud, Ron shut his door. Be looked around his room.

_'So quiet...'_ He thought. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and looked up at the boy. There was a smile planted on his lips as he continued to think of Kim. "She's so perfect..." He was quiet for a moment longer before he stretched his arms over his head. "I've got to be the luckiest guy, ever!"

Rufus scurried out of Ron's pocket as he began to get ready for bed. He slid off his shirt and reached for one the many bed shirts on the floor. Removing his pants, he nearly tripped over himself. Rufus snickered.

After surviving a trip to the bathroom as well, Ron sat on his bed. Rufus hopped onto his lap and chattered happily. Ron smiled. "Rufus, I think I can truthfully say that I am in love." Rufus gacked and pointed to the inside of his mouth with a disgusted look. "I know, I know, but..." He paused and smiled. "I can't help it. And you know what?" Rufus shook his head. "I think she feels the same and that's why she's so flustered recently!"

Rufus smiled at Ron, but in the back of his mind, he doubted Ron's conclusion. Animals have always had a better sense than humans; this would be no exception.

--------------------

"Get out!" Yelled the angry voice of Shego. Plasma fire came shooting out of her bedroom door as did a certain blue-skinned man.

"But She-" He didn't have time to finish before another stream of plasma came towards him and he ran away, with the door hissing shut behind him.

In her room, Shego snarled and cursed under her breath. "Damn that moron!" She exclaimed. She placed her hand on her temple, trying to relieve the headache Dr. Drakken had just caused. The man hadn't come up with a decent plan for about five months now. Shego was beginning to wonder why she still worked for him.

After saving the world from and alien invasion, Drakken had even more trouble than usual coming up with something to take over the world or destroy Kim Possible.

_'Kim Possible...'_ Shego thought to herself. Lately, the teen hero had been on her mind a lot. She didn't understand why. Why would she? She hasn't seen or fought Kimmie in five months. Was it withdrawals? No; that would make her sound weak and capable of compassion.

Shego passed it off as just wanting to have a decent sparring partner.

She groaned as she fell onto her bed, throwing the sheets away from their beautifully made spot. Cyntho drones broke too easily and the henchmen just couldn't keep up with her. Once more her mind wandered to Kim. What exactly made Kim the perfect person to spar with?

With a growl, Shego stood from her bed and walked over to her file cabinet. She pulled out Kim's file and began to look through it.

"Fire red hair, tan..." She skimmed passed the physical attributes and looked at the martial arts. "Martial arts include karate, tai kwon do, mantas--" Shego read through the rest of them and smirked. "Only one she hasn't learned is dragon defense." The smirk played at Shego's lips for some time.

Continuing to search through the file, she found some old news reports and clippings which she admired. "Alright. I'll admit it..." Shego said with some regret. "Pumpkin does make a great fighter." _'Doesn't look so bad either...'_ Her eyes widened in shock.

What the hell was she thinking!? _'Calm down...' _She told herself. _'You're just admiring her fighting abilities.'_

Afterw a moment, Shego removed one of the tapes and shoved it into the VCR. She watched as Kimmie make elegant jumps and kicks, avoiding nearly everything that Shego threw at her. But that was just it; she was watching Kimmie. As she pinned Kim to the ground on the video, a smile tugged at her lips.

"I am just too much for her..." Shego muttered. Her heart rate jumped a little as she watched them exchange sarcastic banter.

_" 'Being trapped under the worlds sexiest thief--how could you not think of that as a win!?' Shego laughed as she had a very winded and tired Kim pinned below her. Kim, panting and struggling to get away, smirked. 'I'm sorry, are you talking about yourself?' "_

Shego laughed at Kim's response. That's what she liked about-- "NO!!" Shego yelled as she turned and threw a shot of plasma at the wall to her right. She growled low as she forced something down her throat.

"I do not like Kimmie..."

--------------------

Sun shone through the cracked window, obscured slightly by the gentle whips of the curtains that were lifted subtly by wind. The rays danced through the room as if to welcome new life to the inhabitants. A soft red pool of hair shifted under the sheets of a messy bed.

Kim smiled. She slowly emerged from the covers and stretched her arms over her head as she took in the first breath of the day. Mornings were always the best; the first stretch of the day, the calming breeze that brought in the fresh scent of autumn. Absolutely perfect.

Or it was until Kim looked over to her side table. The drawer was being kept open by a stubborn file that refused to go back into place. She sighed, discontent.

"What am I going to do...?" She muttered. Kim did as best as she could to keep thoughts of Ron from her mind.

"Lets just focus on the test this evening." Her confident smile returned with new vigor as she focused on matters more pressing.

Kim stood from the bed and stretched once more as she made her way down the hall and to the bathroom. _'I should really get my own place...'_ She thought to herself.

The only reason, Kim told herself, that she hadn't gone on an apartment hunt yet was because the Global Justice headquarters was actually stationed just south of Middleton, in the remote country not to far from there. The real reason, however, was because she didn't want to leave her home grounds. Yes, all of her enemies knew where she lived; that much was certain. But it crossed the hero's mind once in a while that it may actually be why she stays. She hopes to fight the old villains that she used to, to keep the familiarity that she had throughout the large majority of her life, maybe get some good exercise in once and a while. No matter. The eventual result was going to end up the same; she was going to have to move out, build up her adult life and focus on her new career.

With a grateful sigh, Kim stepped into the shower. The warm water massaged her back and she moaned with delight at the sensation of the dirt being removed from her skin. Water dripped from her chin and down her neck as she lifted her head back to let the rejuvenating water wash over her face.

_'Maybe it's just because I'm getting bored...'_ Kim thought to herself. _'I mean, there's been nothing; no missions, felonies, misdemeanors... Nothing!'_ Her mind growled the words out as she picked up a bottle of shampoo and squeezed just enough into her hands. She lowered her head as she began to lather the soap into the thick tresses of her hair. Her eyes were sad but gentle as she continued to dwell on her current matter. _'Is it bad to say I miss her? I mean really... She was someone I practically saw almost every day. Who wouldn't miss the--...'_

Kim sighed as she began to rinse the soap from her hair. "I just don't know..." After another moment of listening to the sound of water falling around her, Kim smiled a little. "Alright. So I miss the old days, but who wouldn't!?" She seemed to accept the notion, but it did not quell her thoughts.

"Why did I pull out her folder, though...?"

--------------------

To be continued in Ch. 2


	2. Chapter 2

She is Mine -- Ch. 2

Fic info and Update

Once more, I give credit for the idea to KS4U, a fantastic artist! I've stated before and I'll state again, these characters are not mind; they are creations of their respected owners, Disney. For a quick update, I will try to get more of this story uploaded as soon as I can, but because of my work load at the moment, I don't think I will be able to get installments as quickly as some may prefer. lol Also, keep in mind that I write this on my iPod, so if there are errors, that's why.

--------------------

The breeze had begun to pick up throughout the day; wind rustled the leaves in the trees and birds tweeted happily as they flew around the park. Few people walked around Middleton Park in the late afternoon, as they were at home eating dinner with their families. One person, however, jogged along the concrete path of the park, alone.

Shego.

The thief jogged slowly, one foot after the other at an even pace. Her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail with a green scruchie. She wore a black running jacket and pants that made a gentle sound as wind brushed against the material. It was quiet.

Too quiet for Shego.

Her mind had the opportunity to go over her neglected thoughts; ones that she had pushed to the far regions of her mind where she had hoped not dwell on them again. They had nothing to do with possessions, Drakken, family; none of that. "Hopes and wishes don't come true..." She muttered.

No. It wasn't anything or anyone from her day to day life that she was thinking of. None of the _normal_ problems that one would worry about in their life, such as nourishment, hygiene or even relationships-- or was it? It was nothing anyone could do anything about, except for one person.

Kimmie.

Why Shego continued to think of Kim now, even as she began her fifth lap around the park, running past a tree shaded with various hues of red and yellow, was an enigma. Shego picked up we speed, as if to run from her unwanted thoughts. It was a feeble attempt. Kim's face was plastered in her mind. Shego furrowed her brow in anger.

_'Alright, fine!'_ Her mind yelled. She took a deep breath. _'I admit that I'm a little bored without Kim around... But what am I suppose to do about that? Nothing, that's what! All I can do is just find something else to occupy my time.'_

As Shego rounded the tree once more, she slowed to catch a quick breath. She looked around her and a small, unknown smile crept onto her lips as a pair of birds flew next to each other. The robins seemed as though they were dancing with each other, delicate movements that create a beautiful motion in the space that surrounded them. Shego sighed as she looked away.

_'And the green skinned thief with the power to shoot fire from her hands wins the loner of the year award'_ Shego chuckle low to herself. _'Pathetic, aren't I?'_ She looked ahead of her; someone else had started to jog as well. _'Two more laps and that's it.'_ She thought to herself.

Shego picked up her feet and began the same slow jog she had started before. She watched as the other jogger came closer, running in the opposite direction. The features that Shego could make out were those of bright hair tied up as tightly as hers was and the gentle sway if feminine hips. She couldn't help but watch as the other person drew closer.

_'Wait--'_

--------------------

Kim got out of her car and looked at the scene before her; it was quiet and peaceful, the leaves on the trees were turning their various colors. This was exactly what she needed to clear her head before the test, not to mention a perfect way to think of something other than Ron. She took a deep breath of the fresh air just as a light breeze washed over her.

"Beautiful." Kim said quietly. She reached into the pocket of her blue running pants and pulled out a hair tie. She reached back to grab the collection of hair and she lifted it from her back, feeding it through the tie.

Kim looked around, seeing only one other runner on the path. With that, she took her first few steps of a relaxing run as she began to admire the scenery. _'Autumn... Seriously, it has to be the best season!'_ She continued to look around, but her eyes managed to fall back onto the other runner. It was difficult to make out the features of the woman's--as it so obviously was a woman by the way she moved--face but Kim rather admired the way that the dark hair also tied in a ponytail, trailed behind the figure. Kim swore that she could see a faded green aura surrounding the woman, but she passed it off as some sort of reflection of colors.

It was at this time when she began to run with no thought; her mind was blank and she just enjoyed the cool fresh air that waved passed. She would subtly look back at the woman who was only about twenty feet away now. Kim could see features on this woman's face and for a moment, she admired them, silently to herself.

It took a minute for the features to register in her mind as she felt the small wind created by the other runner pass by.

"Shego!!" Kim yelled in complete surprise, stopping dead in her tracks and falling into a defensive crouch. Shego looked up stopping as well, hearing the harsh tone in the voice behind her.

Shego turned around to face Kim, putting her hands in front of her in defense to keep Kim from attacking. "Fancy meeting you here. It's been a while, Princess..." The nickname rolled off of Shego's tongue like a gentle fluid.

Kim's cheeks flushed the slightest shade of pink at hearing the old pet na-- nickname. "You here to ruin my personal life, Shego?" Kim asked with a little malice in her voice.

Shego smirked at Kim as she took a step forward. "Now what would give you that idea, Pumpkin? The fact that I'm out in the open, not even bothering to hide my apperance?" Shego's grin grew at the look of embarrassment on Kim's face. _'Classic...'_ She thought.

Kim mimicked Shego's step forward, separating them by only a foot. "Then why are you here?" She demanded.

Shego scoffed at what seemed like a stupid question. "I can't get a little exercise once in a while?" Once more Kim flushed from embarrassment at her own idiocy. She furrowed her brow in irritation. "How cute; Kimmie's getting angry." Shego taunted the young woman with another devilish smile.

Kim snarled and she leapt at Shego, ready to punch her in the chest. Shego quickly reacted by grabbing Kim's wrist and throwing her in the other direction. In an old reflex from the past, she then lunged at the girl and pinned her to the cement path, holding her by the wrists.

Kim was panting, irritated and tired from exertion. She looked up into Shego's eyes which looked back at her, more in a state of admiration than in the usual mischievous way. Her heart rate began to increase; she could feel it. What was this feeling in the pit of her stomach that had plagued her since she realized that the woman was Shego?

Shego was panting as well, poised scant a few inches away from Kimmie. Her knee pressed in-between Kim's thighs. She was as confused as Kim. Shego did her best to mask this feeling with her signature smirk.

It wasn't working.

Silence filled the air for what seemed to be a good twenty minutes, though it was exponentially shorter. It was because of this silence that Kim felt the need to speak. "So you never really explained why you're here..." She didn't care if she seemed ridiculous at this point; she thought that the silence would kill her.

Shego was shaken out of her daze by the soft tone of Kim's voice. That was when she realized the position the two were in. She growled low in the back of her throat as she moved her hands to release Kim and slowly stood. "Like I said, I needed the exercise. Haven't had a decent workout since Drakken's last absurd plan." Kim sat up and had a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She stood and Shego seemed a little dumbfounded.

"What?" Kim asked, still smiling.

"You're smiling... And talking with me." Shego looked at her as if she were nuts.

Kim just smiled again. "Haven't had a civil conversation with you since the Ms. Go incident... I guess I missed it." She paused as she thought on Shego's answer and then said, "That still doesn't explain why you're in Middleton Park, though."

Shego crossed her arms and shifted her weight, not amused. "You expect me to tell you all about my personal life?" The truth was that she didn't really know why; Drakken's place was closer to Upperton than Middleton. There was no reason for her to be here.

"No, of course not but--" Shego cut Kim off rather abruptly.

"Whatever, Kimmie." Shego let a chuckle escape her lips as she smirked and turned to jog back to her black Subaru Legacy; not a fancy car, but one she loved, nonetheless. For a moment she paused and looked back at Kim. "Who knows. Maybe I'll be here tomorrow evening..." With a seductive smile, the raven haired woman raised her arm into the arm as a casual wave good-bye before she took off on a steady jog and slid into the diver seat of her car.

Kim still stood in the middle of the path. She watched as Shego drove off. Those last words echoed in her mind. _'Tomorrow evening..._' Kim thought. _'Should I...?'_

Her watch began to beep loudly and she jerked her head away from the distance where Shego's car had disappeared.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" Kim yelled as she began to run back to her car.

Even though she should have been focusing on the test, Kim couldn't help but keep smiling. She had missed the old conversations with Ms. Go.

_'Who knows...'_ She thought wondering what she even meant by her own thoughts.

--------------------

" _'Maybe I'll be here tomorrow evening!?'_ God damn it! What the hell is wrong with me!?" Shego screamed as drove down a barren highway on her way back to the lair. "Do I really miss Kimm--" She stopped. The speed of her car dropped dramatically as she began to think on her words.

"What _is_ wrong with me...?" She restated. "I don't miss Kimmie..." Shego mused on this in the silence of her car. The engine hummed softly in the background of her thoughts and she just drove, thinking on what she said. There was a trail being left by her thoughts; first of Kim, then of what the redhead had said earlier:

" _'I haven't had a civil conversation with you since the Ms. Go incident... I guess I missed it...'_ "

The tone of her voice had been soft. No anger, no frustration, taunting, sarcasm... Shego began to think of her relationship with Kim that had evolved from the run-in with Electronique. It was normal. Nothing special as it seemed to be just to friends getting together after school or a student wanting to talk with a teacher after school for extra help. Even so, Shego remembered how strange it had been. They never fought. They never quarreled. They never once brought up scars of the past until the time came to save her brothers.

Shego pulled up to a parking spot in the basement parking lot of the large lair disguised as a corporate building in the middle of Upperton City. She walked into the elevator, not bothering to acknowledge the presence of anyone else in the small room. She walked past everyone in a daze, her face contorted in confusion.

She remembered something she had said just before she was hit with the attitudinator:

" _'Yeah, Kimmie, I couldn't tell you this when I was evil, but--' And searing pain ripped through the woman's mind. The agony was such that she threw her head forward and held her head with her claws. 'Shego?' Kim asked. Shego looked up at Kim and growled angrily..._' "

Shego stood in front of her door, now, holding her hand a few centimeters above the palm reading device. _Identity Confirmed-- Welcome back, Shego._ The computerized voice echoed around her. The door opened horizontally with its usual hiss and the woman entered.

She still thought of those last words as she sunk into her arm chair, relaxing and watching as the sun began to set behind the large city before her and the vast mountains and valleys which lay far beyond. It bothered that she had spoken those words.

" _'I couldn't tell you this when I was evil, but--'_ "

What was she going to tell Kim? Why couldn't she, for the life of her, remember? She sighed in her frustration. "And I thought fighting her was hard..." Her words were pained. "There's got to be something that would jog my memor--" Shego stopped; there was. Quickly she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. She opened it rather quickly causing loose cards to fly from their places. She dug through her images, scanning the various pictures that were protected by plastic covers. She was rather surprised to find that there actually were a large number of photos, though most of them were old clippings of her when she first became a villain.

Even so, memory lane did not distract Shego from finding what she needed. Gently, she removed the picture from its sheath, he burnt corner telling much about her, but the picture itself speaking so much more; it was the last image of her and Kim from the photo booth back when she was Ms. Go. Shego was still, quiet, immobile... She yearned to know why she had felt the need to rescue the picture from being burnt to nothing but cinders. She needed to know what it meant. She knew everything was connected; her thoughts, her desires, her emotions.

But she knew all along.

"Oh god... Jesus Christ, NO!" Shego yelled and her hand shook slightly as realization hit her like a metric ton of bricks. She shook her head, snarling to try and keep herself composed, though she still shook. "I would never have said that to Kim! EVER!" She yelled again, denial striking her and becoming a weakness in her shield. Shego raised her arm, ready to light her hand and burn the picture to throw it across the room. She fought so hard, she struggled with everything she had, but she could not bring herself to burn the photo.

"What is wrong with me...?" She muttered quietly. She lowered her head and buried it in her hands. Her fingers still clutched the picture tightly. "No fucking way..."

Two birds sat outside the window, quietly and at least a foot away from each other. The sun was so close to the horizon that made everything glow with a heavenly orange.

"What the hell… is wrong with me...?"

--------------------

To be continued in Ch. 3


	3. Chapter 3

She is Mine -- Ch. 3

Fic info and Update:

No credit for the idea; idea goes to KS4U, etc. No credit for characters; they belong to Disney, etc. Now, I know what you're going to think after this chapter; "DAMN IT!" That's what I was thinking after I wrote it. o_O One because of the grammar and two because this isn't really how I wanted this chapter to be, plus it's pretty short. Also, I estimate that this fic will be between 7 and 11 chapters long. Maybe less, maybe more. It all depends on how lazy I get. xD

Ron chased after Drakken, trying to get to the large angular machine that no doubt had the self destruct button on it somewhere. The boy grinned as he closed in on Drakken.

Suddenly the blue man turned smirking widely. "You'll never be able to win, buffoon!" He yelled. "Give up!" Drakken threw something to the ground which released a slick fluid, drenching the floor. Ron was still running and the moment his foot made contact with the goo, he slipped. Rufus fell from his pocket and landed on the floor of the upper deck, waving as Ron fell from the top deck.

He kept falling and falling, thinking he may never hit the ground that was ultimately meant to meet him below. "Rufus!" He screamed as he witnessed what should be his own demise._ 'KP! Where are you!?'_ Ron panicked internally, afraid that he would die and be unable to say goodbye to the woman he loved.

_THUD!!_

There was a loud clang and bang as Ron hit the floor on the first story of the lair. Ron groaned with his eyes closed tight as pain seemed to shoot through him. He sat up and held his head. Nothing but blackness surrounded him and it was as if a spotlight were shining directly above him.

"Hey, Stoppable..." Spoke a seductive, egotistical woman. Ron's eyes shot open with an angry growl. He looked up only to see another spotlight click on and none other than Shego standing before him. The green skinned thief grinned as though she were the most cynical being on the planet.

"Shego!! Where's Kim!?" Rage filled the man as he looked around, desperately trying to find his girlfriend.

"You mean Kimmie?" Shego turned her head to look at her now extended right arm. Suddenly Kim appeared in that arm, being held in a gentle embrace. The red-haired vixen was unconscious, being covered by nothing more than thin wraps around her chest, ending just below her breasts, and bottom wraps, wrapping the very tops of her thighs and stopping three inches below her naval.

"She's perfectly fine, Stoppable..." Shego looked at Kimmie and had a smirk that could only be directed at Ron. "Perfectly fine..." She leaned towards Kim and--

--------------------

Ron practically leapt from his bed, dripping a cold sweat and panting like and over-heated dog. He found himself shaking, twitching from fright. His breath came in long gasps. He ran his hand through his messy, blonde hair. Everything was quiet and dark... Too much like his dream.

Quickly, Ron got out of bed, walked over to light switch and turned on the light. Looking at the clock, his eyes widened in a bit of surprise; it was four o'clock in the morning. He had only slept five hours after he dropped off Kim at her house.

"That has got to be the weirdest dream I've ever had in my life..." He paused for a minute. "And I've dreamt of flying, singing octopi!"

_'Although...'_ Ron began to muse. It wasn't necessarily the dream itself that had caught Ron's attention; it was the possible reason behind it that made him wonder. For one, why was Shego there? There was the obvious; she is Drakken's sidekick, but she had never spoken to Ron in such a manner. Another thing; why was Kim unconscious? Why was she in nothing but chest wraps and-- well... "nether" wraps? It made no sense. The last thing he thought of was what Shego was doing with KP.

" _'She's perfectly fine, Stoppable...' Shego looked at Kimmie and had a smirk that could only be directed at Ron. 'Perfectly fine...' She leaned towards Kim and--_ "

Everything was so vivid in his mind.

Ron paced his room, back and forth as Rufus sleepily watched the young man. He was worried about Ron and everything that may happen to his stability.

"Rufus, do you think I'm thinking too much into things?" Ron stopped pacing and looked to the small creature who sat on the nightstand wearing a small night cap. Rufus looked at his owner for a minute and then quickly nodded his head, squeaking some incoherent words. "Hmm hmm... I guess you're right, buddy."

For a moment more, Ron stood in that same spot, still thinking on his dream. He soon smiled and shook his head. "Nah." He said as he walked back to the light switch. With a deep sigh, Ron flicked off the light and clumsily walked back to his bed. "Good--" He yawned. "Night, buddy..."

And he drifted on to sleep.

--------------------

The alarm clock blared with the most annoying of sounds. Ron turned over on his bed, groggily, and reached for the clock. He grumbled, unable to find the troublesome device. He sat up from his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking at the clock as he turned it off, Ron's eyes widened at the time.

"Jeez! I'm glad it's a Saturday." He said thankfully. After a minute more of shaking off the bonds of sleep, Ron stood up.

It was already noon. Ron surmised that his parents had already left to take his sister to her friend's birthday party and left him to sleep. He was upset that he didn't get to go with his sister, but in a way he was quite grateful; there had been so much on his mind recently.

Ron began to think of everything as he grabbed some clean clothes from the floor and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

For one thing, there was Kim. She was being distant recently, but he was sure that she just had something on her mind that she hasn't had the chance or the opportunity to say. Ron was absolutely sure of it. How could Kim not return the same feelings?

There was a pleasant smile on his lips as he exited the shower with a towel around his waist. He looked into the mirror, observing his cheeks and the very small amount of stubble that covered them. Because of the blond color of the hair, Ron saw no need to shave as he could hardly see the hair to begin with. He combed his hair, he brushed his teeth and he got dressed for the day. His clothing consisted of jeans, a white shirt and a red button up shirt that he decided was better to leave unbuttoned.

"Might as well do the weeks homework." Ron laughed as he left the bathroom and went downstairs. Ever since he got accepted to a culinary arts academy, Ron had been more than willing to do his homework; cooking various dishes to be brought in, devising new recipes, it was exactly what he could have hoped for. "Alright... Now what should I make for a festive October dish?" He mumbled as he reached the kitchen. Looking around, he noticed a pumpkin sitting on the counter. Next to it was a note that read:

_Good morning, sweetie._

Thought that maybe we could give you a little inspiration for your new creation. Hope this helps!

Love Mom and Dad

Ron smiled. Even though he should have gotten his butt out of the house a year ago, his parents were still helping him with his homework.

"Time to get to work!"

--------------------

It was about five o'clock. Ron's parents had already returned home and were upstairs getting ready for the magnificent dinner they knew would await them. Ron was putting the finishing touches on the table as his sister clapped happily in her chair.

"I'm glad you like how the table looks." Ron smiled as he stood back and looked at the set up. In the center of the table sat the large pumpkin his parents had provided for him. Ron had hollowed it out, cleaned it up and coated the inside with a thin layer of breaded crumbs. Inside of the bowl was a nut chowder, using a medley of seasonal nuts, herbs, and spices. To the right and left of the pumpkin were plates that held baked pumpkin seeds that were placed in a beautiful design that twisted and curved all around the plate. There were four candles--two on each side--on the table. The fire glowed brilliantly and shined with great intensity. Everything was perfect.

Ron hovered over the table taking pictures for his project, just as his parents came down for dinner.

"Are you sure that you won't join us for dinner, Ron?" His mother asked, her shoulders blanketed by her husband's arm.

Ron looked up with a smile as he put the small Olympus camera into his pocket. "I'm sure. I've already eaten and I wanted to go wish Kim good luck before her written test. I'll see you both later!" Ron was already on his way out the door as his father reminded him to wear his seatbelt.

Rufus had decided to stay behind. Not only was he hungry, but he needed to muse on the situation at hand.

--------------------

"Hey, Mrs. P. Has Kim left yet?" Ron stood on the porch of the possible residence with his hands in his pockets and wearing his usual smile.

Anne Possible smiled as well seeing Ron. "I'm sorry, Ronald, but yes; she did. She left early to go for a quick run at the park before her test. She may still be there if you go now."

"Cool. Thanks, Mrs. P!" Ron said as he got into his car.

--------------------

Ron pulled into the designated parking of the Middleton Park. He noticed that Kim's car was still here. 'Good...' The voice in his mind was calm and happy. He simply slid out of the vehicle and made his way to the running path, knowing Kim would have to come by sooner or later.

She hadn't come around yet.

Ron sighed. _'Might as well take a walk.'_ He turned to the right and took a few steps, looking at the trees. _'Aw... Autumn... So quie--'_ Ron looked at the path ahead of him and quickly dove into the bushes next to the path. He panted and shook at what he had just seen. Suddenly his mind swam with images from his dream.

" _'Perfectly fine...' She leaned towards Kim and--_"

Ron shook his head._ 'No!'_ He moved some of the branches away so he could peer through the shrub in front of him. What he saw nearly made his breathing stop.

Shego knelt, poised scant a few inches, above Kim's body. The same smirk she always wore was plastered on her lips. Suddenly, Shego let Kim go. The thief stood and seemed just as puzzled by the smile Kim had as Ron was. They spoke a few more words before Shego turned away with a chuckle and a wave.

Ron panicked. He ran from the bushes and to his car, instinct telling him to flee as quickly as possible.

_'What is going on!?'_

--------------------


	4. Chapter 4

She is Mine -- Ch. 4

Fic info and Updates

Same as before; no credit for the idea. That goes to KS4U. No credit for the characters. They go to Disney. Lol Alright, so now to the real info about the fic. This chapter is really short and it was not supposed to end up this way. I wanted to end on a note where it would kinda make you go, "AAGGGHHHH!!!" I'm certainly seeing it that way. -_- Only because it was too short. However, I'm going to have a little bit more to say in the next chapter with regards to Ron and his issues with what may/may not happen. I don't know how to really incorporate his character, though. Oh well. I'll figure it out. Until then, please enjoy Chapter 4 of She is Mine. ^^

--------------------

It was the next day. Everything was quiet as the breeze rustled the leaves. Birds twittered and flew about. A pair of robins sat together on a bench, speaking softly to each other.

Suddenly they fled from their spot and flew away as Shego rounded the curve of the path and came close to the bench. She jogged slowly, wearing the running clothes that she had worn the day before. Her hair was tied up and her face was placid. She began to mull over why exactly she was here as she completed her eleventh lap around the park.

_'I must be crazy...'_ She though as she slowed her pace to a walk. _'What makes me think that she's going to be here anyway?'_ Shego stopped right there. She looked to her left and saw a nice shady spot under a tree. She sighed. "Quick rest, then I'll go home..." Her steps were small as she made her way to the trunk of the tree. She sat down slowly, letting her ponytail drape over her shoulder. Lifting her hands to the bundle on the back of her head, Shego clasped the hair tie and gently removed it from her hair. A sea of raven black strands flowed onto her shoulders. She gently shook her head to fluff the stubborn hairs which would have preferred to stay in the ponytail. With a slight yawn, Shego extended her right leg and bent the left leg upon which to rest her arm. She looked around at the calming scenery which hardly complimented her thoughts. A few orange leaves fell around her as she looked to her black Legacy. "Should I just go now?" She mumbled. The only sound she received in response was the rustling leaves.

Shego sighed. She looked at the dark green wrist band which concealed her secret. She slid to fingers under the cloth and pulled out the picture from the photo booth. The charred edges were fragile, as was the rest of the picture in her mind. Shego smiled at the image. However, the more she smiled at it, the angrier she got. She stared at it for another minute before stuffing it back under the green cloth of her wristband with a growl. "God dammit!!" She yelled with her eyes clenched shut.

"God damn what?" Someone asked a few feet away. Shego opened her eyes. She looked up, disturbing the way her hair was arranged on her shoulders and back. What stood before her caused her heart to unknowingly beat faster. She passed it off as her exercise heart rate.

Kim stood two feet away, her hands behind her back and a curious look on her face. She wore a short sleeved, blue hooded shirt and black jeans. The orange colors that surrounded her contrasted the colors of her clothing so well. Shego's eyes had somehow made their way to looking at the small amount of skin that was seen as midriff below the bottom of Kim's shirt. She had to wrench her eyes away to look at Kim's face. Shego did her best to grin seductively and keep her usual persona but she could feel the falsehood of it.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" Her voice was confident just as her features, but Shego knew it was fake. Kim smiled as Shego stood from her spot at the tree. The thief placed her right fist on her hip as she shifted her weight slightly.

"I try to come here after class." That wasn't the whole truth; Shego knew that much. The subtle way Kim's eyes glanced to the left and the way her hands fidgeted behind her back; that was all of the signal Shego needed to know why Kim was here.

"Sure, sure Pumpkin. I believe you." Shego snickered. She turned to start walking. When she noticed that Kim wasn't following, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, waiting for any sort of indication that Kim was going to follow. After that three second wait where no words were spoken, she finally said, "Coming?"

Kim seemed shocked by the gesture Shego was making. Nonetheless, she quickly caught up with the woman and they walked next to each other on the path. Things were quiet for some time. Shego had her hands in her pants pockets and Kim had hers in front of her. It didn't take long for the quiet to settle in and make Kim seemingly anxious and uneasy.

"So you didn't answer my question." Her voice was quiet.

Shego smiled and laughed. The same thing had happened the day before. "I don't answer a lot of your questions, Kimmie." there was another short silence. "But..." Shego hesitated. "I was pissed because I can't remember a damn thing that happened when Electronique hit me with the attitudinator." Kim looked up at the slightly taller woman and She noted that Shego wore a grin. It made her smile.

As Shego began to explain what had caused this loss of memory, she began to think on why it made her so angry. _'Is it because of what I was going to tell her...? I don't even know if_ that _is what I was going to say... All I know is that whatever happened during that time, that's why I lo-- have the want to hang out with Kim.'_

"What made you start thinking of that in the first place?" Kim asked incredulously.

Shego actually had to think about that. She looked down at her wrist. The edge of the picture was sticking out from under the fabric. "I think it was because you mentioned it yesterday." Shego's voice sounded a little shocked at her own discovery. What she didn't know though was Kim had followed the villainess's gaze to the wristband.

"What's this?" Shego didn't have time to react before Kim grabbed her wrist and looked at the corner of the picture that stuck out from the green clothe. Shego internally panicked.

She tore her arm away from Kim's grip and looked away. "Jesus, Cupcake. I didn't know you wanted to hold my hand so badly." Shego laughed, with a slight blush covering her cheeks, and waited for Kim's retort. It never came.

Instead, Kim looked at the path ahead with a slight line of pink tracing the edges of her cheeks. Eventually she looked back at Shego and stopped walking. "Shego, I want to know why you're here, in Middleton. I know that Drakken is currently in Upperton."

Shego stopped as well. "How'd you--" Kim crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the ignorant question the thief was about to ask. Shego scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed, but then quickly looked back to Kim, an annoyed looked beginning to take precedence. "What? I can't come a cleaner less crowded park for exercise!? Fine then, Little Miss Perfect! I won't take up your time, but before I jump back in my car and drive away, tell me this; why are you _really_ here?"

Kim looked at Shego's building anger. She noted the glowing light that began to emulate from her hands. She winced at the look Shego was giving her. "I told you, I try to come here for exercise--"

"Bull shit, Kimmie." Kim flinched at the cuss word. "You suck at lying. You're not even wearing running clothes. Why. Are. You. Here?" Shego narrowed her eyes.

Kim couldn't stand to look at the woman. What could she say? She knew that she couldn't lie; the last time she tried, she almost turned into a cyborg. In fact it had been partly because of Shego that she was able to survive that endeavor. But in truth, she had no clue why she was here either.

"Well... I... You said that you might be here today. I wanted to see if you would actually come." Kim shoved the words out of her mouth just to get them out as fast as she could. She continued to look at the ground.

Shego's eyes widened in shock. Her cheeks darkened to an ever green color. "When I set my mind to something, I do it. You of all people should know that." Her voice was harsh. She looked at Kim for another second, seeing that their conversation wasn't going anywhere. She sighed. "Whatever. I won't take up anymore of your precious time. You should probably go hang out with your boyfriend anyway. See'ya, Princess." The words stung and in a way caused both of them to cringe. Shego turned away from Kim and began to walk to her car. Kim looked up hearing the light footsteps of the other woman. "He's not my boyfriend..." She whispered to herself.

The breeze picked up. Kim watched as Shego's hair danced with the gentle song of rustling leaves.

Shego placed her hands on the roof of her car. She opened the door, feeling a sharp pain run across the length of her torso. _'God dammit...'_ She thought. She hesitated as she looked inside of the vehicle, wondering if she should, or could, really go. If she went back to talk to Kim now, then what would that show? That she was weak? That she was a wimp? She wasn't going to allow herself to be labeled as such a disgrace. Even so, she looked up wanting to at the very least say goodbye.

Shego nearly fell over at what she saw.

Kim was five feet away from her car and still walking. The girl had a blush on her cheeks, though her walk was strong and confident. Shego denied the fact that she wished for that same confidence as she watched the redhead come closer to the car.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shego asked. She was genuinely questioning Kim's motive rather than trying to mock the girl in any fashion.

Kim looked up. "I--" She stopped as if to think very carefully about her next few words. "So you have no idea what happened while you were Ms. Go?"

Shego furrowed her brow. "Yeah. What is it to you?" There was a short silence. Shego had to do all she could to keep from melting into Kim's current smile.

"Do you want to know?"

Shego stared Kim down. Silence fell over the two women once more though now intensified by the question that lingered in the air. The breeze picked up and lifted Kim's hair, causing her to gently tuck it behind her ear. Two robins flew over the women, calm and swift. Shego narrowed her eyes as she bore into Kim's as if to search for any trickery or traps. She saw none.

"Get in the car." Shego said blankly.

"Wha--?" Kim started before interrupted by the thief.

"Get in the car." The words were drawn out, serious yet they said that Kim was about to ask a very stupid question. Kim looked into Shego's eyes. She saw no need to doubt. She saw no need to believe there would be any danger involved. Why would she so willingly go somewhere with a person who is wanted in twelve countries and thirty states and on many occasions has attempted to kill her?

Suddenly the passenger door to the Subaru Legacy opened and Kim slid into the car. Shego was left standing outside of the car wondering if that had seriously just happened. She smiled "Thank you, Kimmie..." Shego said to herself, quietly, as she nestled into the driver's seat. She stuck the key into the ignition and with a quick turn the engine roared to life.

"Where are we going, Shego?" Kim looked to her chauffeur with a quizzical lift of an eyebrow.

Shego chuckled inwardly and grinned. "We're going for a drive, Princess. If we happen to find a place to eat, then we'll stop, but until then--" She shoved the gears into drive, holding her foot on the brake. "--you're going to tell me everything that went on during my little mishap with Electronique." Slamming her foot to the pedal, the car revved as it took its path away from the park.

The robins landed on the edge of the sidewalk, turning to each other. They sat side by side and watched as the sun softly set behind the city.

--------------------

To be continued in Ch. 5


	5. Chapter 5

She is Mine -- Ch. 5

Fic Info and Updates:

As I always am saying, no credit for the idea; KS4U gets that. Shego, Kim and Ron all belong to Disney. Not me. Alright, so I think that this chapter turned out pretty well with regards to the length but its content still bothers me some. I was one writer's block for about a week and then I got sick and that made it worse. lol Anyway, I decided to just sit down and finish it. Didn't turn out completely like I wanted it, but meh; when you're stuck writing stuff for class that you really don't want to, you kinda run out of steam for your own writing. Tis sad really. lol All I have to say is that this chapter bothers me because to me it seems more like a mess of happenings between characters more than real development, but that's for you to decide. ^^ Enjoy!

--------------------

Shego turned down the stereo system in the car to a dull ambiance in the background. She was quiet while Kim openly admired the interior of Shego's car; it was clean, neat, and the slight emphasis on the ever green inlay on the car seats' stitching was ingenious. After a good thirty seconds of silence, Kim turned to the thief whose eyes were focused on the road ahead.

"So where do you want me to start?"

Shego grinned. "Start from what you remember, Pumpkin. How would you expect me to know?" There was a short laugh shared between the two women. The sound of laughter was quickly expelled by the quiet sounds of silent breathing once more. Kim shifted in her seat, thinking to herself.

"It was a little weird to see you in my health class that day." Kim started with a bit more of a laugh. "I was really shocked to find out that you had teaching credentials; definitely not something I would ever have expected of you. Now that I think about it, why--"

"Don't ask..." Shego muttered in embarrassment. Kim giggled and that only made the thief blush.

Kim dropped it and continued as she looked out of the passenger window. "During the time that you were staying with me--"

"I was staying with you!?" Shego looked to Kim in surprise. When she looked back to the road, she practically slammed on the brakes as she came up to a red light.

Kim seemed confused at first, but once more she dropped it, also trying to forget the slight adrenaline rush she got from the car's sudden stop; as if her heart wasn't racing fast enough already. "Yeah. While you were staying with me, there wasn't a lot to do with work or school. We ended up hanging out a lot; at the mall, Bueno Nacho, etc." Purposefully, Kim avoided talking about the "double-date" with "Stevey." Not one of the particularly best moments of her life.

The car had passed a few lights, all of them green. Kim smiled at the passing scenery, enveloped in her thoughts. Why had things been so awkward during that evening with Barken? Well... There were plenty of reasons. Things were quiet once more, giving Shego the idea Kim had finished.

"That's it?" She asked, thinking that she had gone through mental torment for a year and a half for nothing.

"Hmm?" Kim looked up. "Oh! Sorry. I was thinking about something... else..." She sighed. This didn't go unnoticed by Shego.

Before she could stop herself, Shego asked, "You alright, Pumpkin?" The car began to slow as it came to another light. There were hardly any cars on the road as the setting sun left a gold and orange hue across the sky.

Kim smiled to herself as she looked out the window so the smile wouldn't be seen by the other woman. The only thing she could think to say in return was, "So the villain does care about her enemies." She chuckled softly.

Shego's eyes widened as she listened to the snarky comment. She furrowed her brow in irritation, though it was not directed towards Kim. For about a minute, Shego tried to think of something to say; all she came up with was a subtle growl in the back of her throat.

The car turned and came to a slow stop in a parking lot. Kim looked up at Shego who was leaning into the back seat of her car. When she was back up in the front, Kim noticed a shirt and jeans in the woman's hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly. Shego had turned to the door to face away from Kim and was unzipping her running jacket. Gently she slid the burdening clothe from her arms. Kim could see the soft skin of the woman's back, exotic and--then suddenly she turned to face her own door.

Shego laughed. "I'm not walking into a public place while smelling like I ran a marathon." She chucked low at Kim's exclamations. Kim blushed furiously as she hid her face in her hands. She could hear Shego removing her running pants and putting on her jeans.

"You could have given me a little warning!" Kim exclaimed.

This only caused Shego to laugh again. Because Kim was so preoccupied with her embarrassment, she didn't hear Shego get out of the car and shut the door. Shego walked around the front of the vehicle, grinning, and stopped at the passenger door. She could see Kim shielding her face from view and that made Shego's smirk grow.

"Oh this will be _so_ much fun..."

Kim still scolded her mind for seeing Shego undress. She had her eyes shut tight. She began to feel her support leaving and a sensation of falling. She thought her mind was tricking her and that she was still reeling from previous thoughts--and then it hit her. The pavement.

Kim sat up and held her head. She really had fallen. Looking up, a blush still burning on her cheeks, she saw Shego standing before her, holding the car door open.

"Fall is just a season, Kimmie..." Shego laughed. She thought on her comment and internally, she smiled to herself. As Kim looked up at the green woman, Shego noticed the innocently embarrassed look on Kim's face. Quickly, the girl jumped to her feet.

"I know that." Kim tried to blow off the statement nonchalantly. She began to brush off the dust on her jeans, avoiding the other woman's gaze.

The two began to walk out of the parking lot. Kim still refused to look Shego in the eyes as she explained more about the activities they did and what Ms. Go's curriculum consisted of. They walked along side a variety of privately owned businesses in Old Middleton where many buildings still held their old, historic value.

Shego had put up with enough of Kim's avoidance. She stopped walking and placed her right hand on Kim's shoulder to stop her as well. When the hero turned around, she still looked at the ground. Shego placed her hands on her hips.

"What?" Kim asked.

Shego cupped Kim's chin gently in her hand and forced their eyes to meet. She narrowed her eyes slightly to show her irritation. "You know manners. Even if you're walking, you still make eye contact with the person once in a while." Why did she care? So what if Kim didn't want to look her in the eyes! They were enemies, after all.

Kim looked into those emerald eyes and tried to search for some form of excuse. She couldn't find one. "I was... A little embarrassed after falling like that..?" The statement was posed more as a question than as the truth. Why was she asking if that was the truth? Why was she even bothering with the embarrassment in the first place?

Shego moved her head back slightly in surprise. "Kim?" She questioned as if to ask of it were really the thick-skinned Kim Possible who was stuttering and exposing her own embarrassment.

"What did you call me?" Kim asked in return.

Shego growled and roughly released Kim's chin from her grip. "I can't call you by your name?" She griped. Kim very quickly shook her head. Shego stared Kim down for another few seconds before softening her glare and sighing. "C'mon Cupcake. Let's go find a good place to eat an then I'll get you home. You in the mood for Italian?"

Kim smiled as she and Shego began to walk once more. "Sounds great!" The redhead eagerly said. Shego laughed at Kim outburst of excitement.

"Calm down, Princess. You sound like a giddy thirteen year-old about to go on her first date."

Kim looked at Shego blushing in slight panic. "We're not dating!"

Again, Shego laughed. "Just pokin' fun at you."

Kim looked away. "Whatever..." She mumbled, still blushing to herself. An awkward silence hung in the air for about a minute. It was uneasy and a little unnerving for the young heroine. The breeze began to pick up and brush over Kim's bare arms. She rubbed her hands over her upper arms. Kim tried to distract herself from the silence by concentrating on the cold. It wasn't necessarily the smartest of ideas, but it worked for the time being.

Shego looked at Kim, feeling a light touch on her arm as Kim's elbow brushed against it. She hadn't realized how chilly the weather had gotten. _'Guess comet powers are good after al--'_ She stopped her thought process. _'That's it!'_ A light bulb lit in Shego's mind. Slowly and cautiously, she lit up her hands, careful to regulate the intensity of the flames that encircled them. She hesitated for a moment, her hands twitching as she thought whether or not her idea was a good one. Shego growled at her instincts. She watched Kim's face to see if the woman would be too shocked at a little light contact. _'Screw being cautious!'_ Shego shook her head slightly. Gently, she placed her lit hands upon Kim's shoulders, creating a faint green glow upon her skin.

Kim was immediately caught off guard. She turned her head to see if what were on her shoulders really were Shego's hands. When she saw the green glow, she quickly jumped away from Shego and yelled, "What are you doing!?" Anger and surprise were evident on Kim's face.

Shego took a step back and just held up her hands which were still lit so that Kim could see them. "I'm not trying to get you, Princess. I was only--"

"Then why are your hands lit!?" Kim exclaimed. A few passerby's looked at the two women as they kept on walking.

Shego rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You weren't burnt, were you?" She said dryly. Kim thought on this as she looked at her shoulders.

"No..." She whispered. "How did you--"

"I can control how hot the flame is." Shego said flatly. After seeing that Kim was still in a bit of shock and wasn't going to answer yet, Shego continued. "You looked cold..." She mumbled.

Kim's shoulders relaxed. She looked at Shego curiously with an inquisitive smile. "Thanks..." Shego smiled in return. The wind came by, causing Kim to shiver and hold her arms tightly. "So where is this place?" She asked.

Shego couldn't help but smile. "It's the next building over." They smiled and Kim turned around to walk next to Shego once more. The villainess lit her glowing hands again and placed them on the hero's shoulders. As they reached the door to the restaurant, Shego reached ahead and opened the door for Kim.

"You know what Shego?"

"What, Kimmie?"

"You are quite a..." She searched for good word. "Respectful person considering we're enemies." Kim reach out and took Shego's free are in her as a sort of hug.

Shego felt her cheeks warm as she followed Kim into the restaurant.

Shego sighed, contently. _'Maybe... Maybe I do... Love her...'_

--------------------

Ron walked down the sidewalk of Old Middleton, holding a box of candy for Kim in the crook of his arm and eating various jelly beans from a small bag. Rufus sat upon the boy's shoulder, also partaking in the snacks that his owner offered. Suddenly the wind picked up a little bit and Rufus shivered. Ron smiled to his friend. Gently, he picked up the creature and put him in the large pocket of his cargo pants. When he looked, he noted that he was about to walk into the area where many of the restaurants were.

He dropped his bag of jelly beans.

Ron turned around to walk back to the parking lot. His hands were clenched into fists as he cursed under his breath.

He had seen Kim join her arm with Shego's as the two women walked into the Italian eatery. That wasn't what bothered him, though; he saw Kim blush.

--------------------

To be continued in Ch. 6\

Quick Author's Note: Alright, so as you may have noticed, I upload rather sporatically. ^^;; Well! The reason being is becasue I mainly use deviantART rather than . I have had Chapters 1-5 done for some time and am just now getting off of writer's block for chapter six. I hope this explains my strange uploading habits recently. ^^;; Also, I am sorry for the terrible word choice and bad cliches throughout the whole of this fic. ^^;; It was not meant to have such... commonly used... I guess actions would be the right way to put it. Like from one of my older chapters I said something like "it hit her like a metric ton of bricks." There were plenty of others. o_O Anyway! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

She is Mine -- Ch. 6

Fic Info and Update:

Once again, no credit for the idea or the characters. Respected owners, blah blah blah. lol Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I haven't died! x3 I finally got Chapter six up and I am happy to say that I actually like it. ^^ I am not sure if it is a little short, because I haven't had the chance to put this on a word document yet, but meh. So long as it is here, right? Well, I think that you are going to enjoy this chapter a lot. Oh, and I know that including a song in this in the way that I did is a little cheesy, but oh well. Hopefully everyone will have either a little bit of helpful criticism or a nice comment. All are welcome, all are wellcome! xD Nonetheless, I hope you like it!

--------------------

It had been at least a week since the dinner in Old Middleton. Shego and Kim had seen each other on three other occasions at the park after that, sitting and talking about their old battles or they would converse about menial little things. Once, they had even gotten a little tired and almost fallen asleep under the shade of a tree as Kim leaned her head on Shego's shoulder. The last week would be a lover's dream. In contrast, it was Shego's nightmare to have her reputation jeopardized by such a ridiculous thing as love. Who was she? Shego wasn't some mushy little soft person that felt emotions like this!

She sighed. It was just about time for her to go to the park this evening. _'Why am I going...? It's not like she'll feel the same.'_ Would Kim? Would Kim Possible be able to love a woman? Maybe there is a sligh-- _'No no no!! Even if she did, I'd still have that airhead to worry about._ A light growl hung in the air as Shego pulled her black tank-top over her stomach. She reached for her camouflage cargo pants but stopped. "Wait... When did I get these?" she flipped the pants over to see the label on the back pocket. It was the Club Banana symbol and next to it was Kim Possible's unmistakable trademark "KP" sewn into the fabric. They were Kim Style camouflage.

For a while Shego stood there, staring at the black, green, and dark brown colors of the pants. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She said quietly to herself. Kim Style had been long since dead, but Shego found that she never really threw away the clothing she had for some reason found herself buying. Maybe at the time she had planned to use it as a mock technique. Whatever the reason, Shego did her best to forget it as she slid the pants on.

For a minute, the villainess hesitated to leave the room. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, wondering what could have caused her to go soft. Maybe it wasn't that she was going soft. Maybe, she thought, she had found something she wanted. More often than not, Shego was denied what she desired, but no matter the situation, she has always gotten her way in the end. Her plans should be no different this time.

Shego picked up her iPhone and was about to put it in one of the many pockets on her pants when an accidental slip of the finger caused "Remember the Name" by The Rising Tied to play out of the external speakers.

_"This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will; five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain and a hundred percent reason to remember the name."_

She turned her music off. So what if she was scared of what Kim would say?Quietly, Shego mused on the lyric, focusing on the words strongly.

" 'A hundred percent reason to remember the name...' " She quoted. "Whether I can steal you or not, Kimmie... You _will_ remember for the rest of your life."

Shego walked out the door.

--------------------

Shego stood in the presence of the large tree she had spent most of her time this last week staring at, as if wishing for it to grant some sort of answer to her problem. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and crossed her arms. _'What a fine situation I've gotten myself into...'_ She was earlier than usual. She had been staring at the tree for about twenty minutes now.

Thunder rolled in the far distance. Shego ripped her eyes away from the tree to look into the sky. The first rain of autumn was going to come within the hour. _'Dismal weather... Perfect...'_ She continued to look at the graying sky that perfectly matched her troubled mind. What was a headstrong, rebellious woman going to do about her feelings for her nemesis-- No... Kim wasn't her enemy... At least that's not how things seem as of now. Shego sighed as she shifted her crossed arms.

But that's exactly what she was; a headstrong rebel. She has been and she will continue to be as such. If Shego wants something, she takes it! She won't just sit back idly and watch as one person completely ruins her capabilities! It's not as if she would ever become fully incapacitated by her emotions to the point where she would end up a hollow shell of her former self. It's not as if she would _ever_ let something as menial as love get in her--

"Shego?"

Shego looked down from the sky, shocked out of her revenue by the gentle voice of her Princess. The curious features that traced the smile on the young woman's face nearly had Shego melt at the sight. It caused her to smiled as well. She used all of her concentration, however, to transform that smile to her mysterious grin.

"Ah, Kimmie. I see that you couldn't stay away..." Shego's sultry voice flowed from her lips just as though she wasn't at all anxious about her current confrontation. "That's good to know." The thief laughed gently, causing a red line to lightly form on Kim's cheeks. Shego noticed. She narrowed her eyes in anticipation. _'I know I've got her...'_

It was a short moment before Kim had forced what was supposed to pass for a snappy comeback from her mouth. "I figured that I might as well get in one last visit to the park before the weather went sour." Kim looked about at the trees, seeing the wind pick up as it blew through the trees. Shego's mind was elsewhere as Kim admired the flowing colors of red, yellow, and green that fluttered through the air. Calming momentary silences seemed to be the most unnerving times for the thief.

"Princess...?" Shego questioned quietly attempting to pry Kim's attention away from the scenery around them. She kept her composure as Kim turned to meet her gaze. They were quiet for another moment. With a deep breath, Shego acted on her truth.

_'This is Ten percent luck...'_ "We've been talking about my alias for a while and enjoyed a few good dinners--"

"I've actually enjoyed spending that time with you, as well..."

_'Twenty percent skill...'_ "--and I have to say seeing you has let a rush of adrenaline run through me like it always used to..." Gently, Shego cupped Kim's chin as she took a step forward.

"I-- Well we are enem--"

_'Fifteen percent concentrated power of will...'_ Shego placed a fiber upon Kim's lips to stop her from saying the last word. "At this point, I know you can say otherwise..." She removed her finger to reach into her pocket. Slowly she pulled out the photo booth picture.

Kim's eyes widened as a blush warmed her cheeks.

_'Five percent pleasure...'_ Shego looked into Kim's eyes, taking in the woman's shock that the villain would have kept something as insignificant as a photo booth picture.

_'Fifty percent pain...'_ "Yes, we're enemies... The bruises prove that... But..."

Shego leaned in so close that Kim felt her warm breath wash over her lips.

"That doesn't stop me from taking what I want..."

A sensation like none Kim had ever experienced now filled her with shock confusion, happiness, and anxiety. The spark; the one she had never felt before. It was there. She felt it. She knew this was the one feeling she had craved for someone to give her.

Shego's heartbeat was steady as she kissed Kim Possible, her arch enemy, her nemesis, her friend, her crush, her... Love...

_'And A hundred percent reason to remember the name...'_

--------------------

Kim shut the front door behind her as she entered her parents home. It was about six o'clock, though already dark. Kim quickly called through the house to make sure that no one was home. They had gone to take the twins somewhere.

Kim sighed. She immediately went into the den and fell to be couch in fatigue. Her index and middle fingers were pressed to her lips softly as she remembered the adrenaline rush that had seemed to run through her when Shego pressed her lips to Kim's. There was no possible way that Shego could seriously care about her that much, could she? Kim couldn't possibly even be considering liking-- No... Of course not. What was weirder was that she didn't pull away. When Shego had pulled away, all Kim did was stutter a quick good bye as she turned to quickly walk back to her car. She closed her eyes and saw the windy autumn evening in her mind. It was as though she witnessed the kiss happen before her. She simply stared in disbelief as her enemy spoke in a low, even tone, inching closer and closer to her, and then the kiss--

A loud knocking came from the front door. Kim snarled as she opened her eyes. She moaned as she stood and walked to the door. "Who would be coming to the door now...?" On the other side of the doorway stood the tall, lanky form of her friend-- boyfriend, Ron. Rain began to sprinkle onto the sidewalk as Ron smiled at Kim.

Kim trusts Ron with her life, but seeing the dark background surrounding the man with rain falling quietly behind him, she couldn't help but feel even more uneasy around him than she already did.

"Hey KP." Ron's normal, happy tone dissipated, though he still wore the same smile. "I had this feeling that you... I don't know... Were upset about something?" He didn't know quite how to phrase his thoughts coherently.

Kim knew we was a terrible liar; she ha been told by Shego a few days ago-- but this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. "No, I'm fine, Ron." She did her best to give a reassuring smile. "I was just about to go to sleep early. I've had a big day..." Now that wasn't necessarily a lie. She focused on Ron's expression, hoping he would except her answer.

Ron seemed to hesitate at first, thinking about what Kim had said. Be watched Kim's movement closely. The woman was biting her bottom lip. She wasn't going to tell him what he already knew.

"Alright then. You get a good nights rest, KP." Ron leaned close to Kim to kiss her goodnight. Kim stiffened. She didn't move. She stood there in paralysis. What was she supposed to do? Her mind reeled with remorse, regret, nothing of happiness and joy...

Ron pulled away with a smile as of he hadn't noticed. "Goodnight!" He waved back to his girlfriend, walking to his car. Kim was left on her front porch as rain lightly patted the ground. She shut the door and solemnly began to walk up to we room.

There was something about that kiss and the difference between it and the one her and Shego had shared. Why had Kim kissed Ron the night of the junior prom? She was beginning to suspect that it was due to the loneliness she felt after her cyntho boyfriend melted and the chance that she had to find someone she knew that she loved in some way just seemed to present itself. That was why she wanted to break up with him; she loved Ron, but could never love him in that way... However... Why hadn't she pulled away from Shego? She should have socked her right in the face! But she didn't. In fact, Kim didn't see a reason to hurt the woman. Maybe... No... There was no way. She was head of the cheerleading team and a girl for crying out loud! But that kiss... Kim pressed her fingers to her lips once more as she felt herself warm. A smile began to form as she flustered.

Could she really love a woman...?

--------------------

"I can't believe this!" Ron yelled in his car as her drove back to his home well over the speed limit. "Why!? This isn't right!" His car made it up the driveway and he slammed the break and angrily got out.

As he stomped into his house, he didn't hear his parents expressing their concern. He just kept moving his feet, angrily grumbling to himself as he walked up the stairs and into his room. His hands twitched slowly as he thought whether or not he should act on hi emotions, his thoughts, his envy.

Ron roughly sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He looked intently at the phone placed upon it, next to the picture of him and Kim in the park. It only made his heart age and tear in two. God Dammit! Was he just going to sit here and let a _woman_ take his love away from him? No! The anger built inside him, raging a war with his sensible side and his sheer rage. A blue aura began to subtly eminate from his body and his eyes were utterly blank.

He looked to the phone once more. Ron slowly for reached it, his mind reading nothing more than what he knew he wanted to do, what he had to do. He saw the blue glow that came from his hands and arms. It only lead him to believe that he was all the more justified to call the only person he knew at this point he could trust to watch over not only him, but the most important tool he needed.

He dialed the number. He placed the phone to his ear. He listened as the other line continuously rang. One ring after another after another after anoth--

"Konnichiwa. Korede Yori-san." Ron smiled, despite his rage.

"Hey, Yori."

--------------------

"Where have you been!? I've needed you to help me with something for the past week! Speaking of which, where have you been going for the past week?" Drakken turned away from his machine that he had been soldering and removed his goggles to watch as his sidekick came in through the elevator door with a different sort of smirk on her lips. Shego hardly registered Drakken's questions as she made her way to the arm chair Drakken had placed in the other room. Through the open wall, the blue man saw Shego fall into the chair with her legs sung over one arm rest an as she picked up a nail file and begin to go about her usual business.

"Uhh... Shego?" He questioned, trying to get he attention.

Shego looked up, letting the small smile that laced her features disappear when she addressed her boss. "Yeah?" Her tone said that she did not want him to talk to her.

"Well..." He started with a bit of wavering in his voice. "I was wondering where you've been for the past few evenings. As you're employer, I deserve to know." Drakken stood there holding the soldering torch and his face covered with black grease. Shego couldn't help but chuckle lightly to herself.

"You may be my employer, but that doesn't mean you can dip into my personal life." Even with the usual spite flowing from he woman's words, Drakken heard her simple rejoicing through it.

"Did you have a date or something?" He was beginning to sound like a younger brother try to of information from his sister to use as lack mail later. That's when Shego shot him a look, though it had much less warning than usual.

Shego paused, still glaring but deciding in her own mind what we had just done. "Buzz off, Drakken." She said blankly. Quickly, she stood from the chair and began to walk to her own room. He began to smile again once she was out of sight.

_'This is it...'_ She thought to herself. _'Maybe she didn't kiss back, but having fought Kimmie for years, I know what her reaction should have been.'_ Shego chuckled low in the back of her throat. She walked into her room and ran her finger through her long hair as she wet to stand in front of the large window. Two robins who sat on the ledge of the building took off as Shego got closer to the window flying away with movements that were so soft and gentle it reminded Shego of the rhythmic motions her and Kimmie used to go through as they sparred. Though she missed tear intensity of the battle, Shego could not be any happier than she was then.

She smirked. She knew she had a good at her goal and she wasn't going to mess it up.

"Kimmie..." She whispered. "You are mine..."

--------------------

To be continued in Ch. 7


	7. Chapter 7

She is Mine -- Ch. 7

Fic info and Update:  
Again, I take no credit, etc. etc. I would like to explain something; the reason that Kim and Shego are connecting so quickly may be that they are "perfect for each other and one is yin and the other is yang." However, my reason for it is that the two had been fighting for many, many years, eventually forming a respect for each other's fighting skills, which then eventually formed an admiration for one another. Then they started forming a bond when Shego as turned good for a while (which I believe, realistically, happened over about a month) because of the attitudinator. Add the rest of the school year and then a few more months after the graduation episode, you have a lot of opportunities for them to think a lot about each other and run into each other through Drakken's schemes. And then the five month period where there were no schemes created a whole "absence makes the heart grow fonder thing" while Shego keeps looking at that picture, trying to remember what all happened when she was good because all she can seem to remember are the times where she and Kim were hanging out. Hopefully this will give you some insight into my thought process. Had I had the brain power to actually choose to write this from one perspective like a good writer should, then I wouldn't have this problem, but then I wouldn't have been able to write Ron in like I have been, so you all get to deal. lol Enjoy chapter seven!!

--------------------

Thunder cracked outside, rain pounded heavily against the window, and the wind could be heard whistling through the trees. All around outside were the sounds of natural chaos. As the trees were being whipped about, it sounded as though the Earth was confused with its own anxiety.

This wasn't what kept Kim awake.

Staring at her ceiling as she lay in bed, Kim couldn't help but let a small whimper escape her. She couldn't sleep. Her mind had been racing and it seemed like she would never be able to pull into first. She looked to the clock that was placed upon her desk; eight thirty. It had been two an a half hours since she had come home, since Shego had...

Kim sat up, knowing that she would be unable to sleep well, let alone sleep at all. All she could think about was Shego and that kiss, that forbidden touch which society points and looks at in disgust. What in the world made Shego believe that was okay!? All of the fights, all of the battles, the thievery, everything... What could have caused the woman to even conceive of something like this!?

She turned to place her feet on the floor and she stared at the ground. _'It all started with a run in the park...'_ Kim thought. She shifted her feet and furrowed her brow. This had to be a trick... Somehow, some way, this had to be a trick.

_But the conversations we've had..._

She's your arch nemesis!

But what about the Ms. Go thing...?

That was because of the attitudinator.

What about the picture...?

Yes... That picture. The charred edges on the top border... Shego must have attempted to burn the strip. She must have gone back for it. She can't really love Kim Possible! ... Could she? Even if she did, what would warrant Kim to consider acting upon Shego's actions in a positive way?

"For the love of-- ... Ughh..." Kim buried her face in her hands. She tried to control her breathing, but the sobs seemed to wretch themselves from her chest; between heaving breathes, Kim muttered words of anxiety, confusion, hurt. She brought her knees to her chest and looked up. A flash of lightening illuminated the dark room for a second before taking it back into darkness. Kim sighed.

"What am I supposed to do...?" Kim looked up and out the window. "Even if she is telling the truth... What makes me think I could go out with her...? Her!?She's a girl!!" And that's when Kim stopped. She just stopped. That was it. Over the past week, plenty of time for feelings, whether they be mild or not, Kim had developed feelings for, not just her arch nemesis but also for another woman.

And that is what scared her.

--------------------

The morning was not as stormy as a night, but rain continued to fall around the cities around Middleton and in Middleton itself. The drops pounded on the windshield of Kim's car, as she came around turns and drove through town. All she could think about was what she was going to say, how she was going to act, and who she was going to talk to.

The park was just around the corner. As Kim pulled into the parking lot and put vehicle in park, she took a deep breath. She was going to treat this like any other mission; with a level head and a few deep breaths before she jumped into the freezing water.

Kim grabbed the pink sweatshirt that rested in the passenger seat, put it on and zipped it up as she got out of the car. With the rain pouring as it was, Kim pulled the hood up, but the wind just blew it right back down again. Shego's car was nowhere to be seen. Although Kim sighed a foggy breath of relief to the opportunity she had been given to sort a few things out in her mind, she was a little upset.

_'What if it is just another lie...?'_

--------------------

Shego parked on the curb of the street near the usual meeting spot. Shego looked at the surrounding scenery; looking for Kim a she shut her car door. She found the redhead sitting on a bench near the large oak tree, with her hands in her pockets and just staring at the wet pavement in the rain. Shego flipped up the collar of her jacket, figuring it would be pointless to try and do anything about the rain ruining her appearance. Not that she minded the rain.

All that could be heard as he walked, besides the rain, was the sound of her continuous footfall made by her regular uniform boots. She had only gotten the call from Kim about twenty minutes ago and she had been training for something that Drakken wanted her to do.

_'As if I'm actually going to be able to do whatever the he'll he's planning...'_

Shego took her last few steps before she was actually standing over The bench looking down at the redhead. Kim seemed to be lost in her thoughts; she didn't turn or look up and still kept her eyes trained on the ground.

"Kimmie..?"

Kim looked up, surprised and tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear. It didn't take long for her look to soften, but Shego saw something else there. Something that she couldn't place.

"Hey, Princess." She smiled, which seemed to put a slightly more relaxed look on Kim's face. "So... You sounded a little... Flustered." She put jet hands in the pockets of her dark green, Club Banana jacket. The wind picked up and forced Shego's ebony hair to flow to the side. The look of concern on her face seemed to throw Kim off, but the thief didn't seem to notice it.

Kim smiled a little. "Yeah.. I was..." She coughed a little bit to try and clear her throat. Shego, subconsciously, furrowed her brow on a bit more of concern. "I want you to tell me something."

"What's that?"

Kim looked up, a serious stare bow placed within her eyes. It was the same look that she gets whenever she is on a mission. "Were you telling the truth?"

"What do you mean?" Shego looked a little stunned.

"I mean were you telling the truth? What you were saying yesterday?"

"Princess, that wasn't a lie. I meant what I--"

"This isn't some Drakken plot?" Kim was becoming a little exacerbated. Shego snarled a little bit, but she kept her temper.

"Kimmie, it's not one of Drakken's--"

"Are you really telling the truth, Shego." To Shego, Kim's words sounded strained and full of pleading, though she kept her stare intense. She looked into those pleading, green which were misted over with forming tears. Shego felt her heart fall at the sight of her Princess so distraught. Kim is so strong, yet right now she is doing all she can to keep her vulnerability to herself.

"Kim..." She said softly. The simple utterance of her real name was enough to snap Kim out of her troubled for only a moment and she looked at Shego, her hair wet and dripping in front of her eyes. "It's not a plat made by Drakken." Shego pulled her hand from her pocket and ran it through her own wet hair with a light laugh. "Do you really think he's smart enough to come up with a plan that would involve something as elaborate as my emotions? I mean really…" This caused Kim to laugh for a short second as well. Silence then fell over them once again and the redhead looked at the ground. The rain seemed to fall a little harder and Kim wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. Shego was about to reach out and warm her but stopped as soon as Kim looked up at her, though this time Kim seemed puzzled.

"Is it…" She paused and chose her words very carefully. "Is it possible… To feel this way so easily…?" Now Shego seemed rather perplexed as well.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean… Like… Like--"Kim began to struggle to keep herself from crying, closed her eyes and tried to hold back more tears. Shego reached out and gently cupped Kim's cheek to wipe her thumb gently over Kim's eyes.

"Like you're in love…?" Shego's voice was merely a whisper and she looked at Kim with empathetic eyes. Kim looked up at the other woman with surprise then her look softened. Quietly, she nodded.

"Is it supposed to be this… simple…?" She looked down at the muddy terrain she was now standing it.

"It's not. Ever." She smiled a little and then stepped forward taking Kim into her arms and resting her chin on the damp red mess that now covered Kim's head. "I'll bet ten bucks that you pulled that folder you have on me out of wherever you keep it at least a few times." She thought of her next words feeling Kim shift uncomfortably. "And I mean you can't really tell me that you're actually in love with that blond kid, Ro--" Kim shuttered and buried her face against Shego nearly beginning to sob once more, but Shego instantly realized what she said wrong and began to stroke Kim's back softly. She sighed and then continued. "Its circumstance that caused this to happen over what seems like such a short time period… We've known each other for a really long time… And you can't say that we did eventually have an admiration for each other…"

Kim moved away from Shego to look into her eyes, tears still threatening to pour from her own.

"Kim…" Shego stopped in her words again, taking a deep breath. Kim was beginning to see just how difficult it was for Shego to let herself be so vulnerable.

"I love you."

Kim looked up at Shego with wide eyes but they didn't seem surprised; just impressed. She would never, in all of her days, have expected Shego to say something so meaningful. Although they were three simple words which she said everyday and heard every day in return, Kim felt the full force of what those words are supposed to mean. Shego was absolutely right; Kim had pulled out the folder on numerous occasions, admitted that she missed the woman, and even decided that she had some affection for her. But she would never have imagined that the words from Shego's own lips would sound so true, so natural, so… trusting.

Shego looked at Kim for a moment longer, her eyes becoming distraught, waiting for the hero to say something.

"Kimmie--"

"I love you too, Shego." Kim nearly began to cry again, but this time with sheer happiness and she threw her arms around Shego's shoulders. The joyous tears that she cried camouflaged with the rain that was covering her face. She looked directly into Shego's eyes with a smile and leaned forward just a little more. Shego stood there, incredulous, looking at her Princess to see if there was any sign of falsehood in her expression.

There was none.

Shego smiled and opened her mouth as if to say something to Kim, but she was at a loss for words. They both stood looking into each other's eyes for a moment longer before Kim's smile seemed to fade for a second into a curious look. And then she smiled again.

"Blue fox got your tongue?" She began to think of how ridiculous she sounded for making an anemology reference, but she didn't care at this point. Shego simply nodded and continued to look into her girl's eyes. That's when Kim let a playful pout work its way onto her face.

"What..?" Shego looked suddenly concerned. Kim couldn't help but smile a little as she pouted.

"I thought that there was supposed to be some incredible kiss when two people said I love you." Shego nearly fell over because of the tone in Kim's voice.

_'Ah, Kimmie, the ever hopeless romantic.'_

"You'd like to think so wouldn't you?" Shego said with a taunting laugh. Then Kim looked all of a sudden dejected and pouted more. Shego couldn't help but think of how cute the young woman in front of her looked. She then noticed Kim lean her head a little closer toward her own and she laughed in low to herself.

Shego then pressed her lips to Kim's, feeling the same rush that she had gotten the first time they met like this. Carefully, she parted Kim's lips with her own and warmth spread through the two of them that Kim had not expected. The redhead tighten her arms around Shego a little more and began to run her fingers through Shego's soaked hair and Shego let her hands move along Kim's back. The fire they felt in that moment was indescribable and the tow of them stayed like that for what to them seemed liked hours. Kim could feel the heat spread from her lip all the way down her spine making her forget about the cold rain which pelted her back. It wasn't until the moment their lips were separated by a mere centimeter that they realized neither of them had taken a breath. The two of them smiled and then just held each other in the autumn, near winter's rain.

--------------------

The rain was starting to clear up as Kim pulled up in front of a house and put her car in park. She was still smiling, despite herself, and this time when she went to touch her lips, she smiled even more. It wasn't until she looked out of the window to see the house she was in front of that the smiled faded and she let out a relented sigh. She began to think about what she and Shego had talked about just before she got into her car to come to Ron's house:

_'I know that it will be difficult Kimmie… And I'm very sorry that you have to do this…'_

'It's okay… I've been meaning to do it for some time anyway…'

'Well… If there is anything I can do for you--'

'No this is something I have to do myself.' Kim looked at Shego with a true smile, but it was weakened by the thought of what she had to do.

'Alright. How about I come pick you up from your place later? Maybe we could go get ice cream?' Shego's voice was hopeful.

'Of course. Oh and call me, beep me… If ya wanna reach me.' Kim laughed a little. She then had an idea and then opened the passenger door of her car. She shuffled around her glove box and found what she as looking for. 'Take this.' It was her old Kimunicator. Shego looked at it for a moment.

'Don't you need this?' Kim pointed at her watch as she shut the passenger door.

'Got the watch, remember?' Kim leaned over and gave Shego a quick kiss before walking over to the driver's side door and stepping into the car. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, Princess.' Shego said and then watched as Kim drove off.'

Kim was at the door when she finished her little memory. She softly pressed her fingers to her lips once more before she took a deep breath and pressed her finger to the door bell.

"I'm Coming!!" Yelled the most familiar voice that Kim wished she didn't have to hear. She tried to look around and not listen to the random crashing and banging that came from inside the house. She focused on the rainbow that now shown through the small cracks between the clouds and she sighed. Kim liked the rain better.

"KP?" Ron said and snapped Kim out of her reverie. She turned back to face him. With a weak smile, she asked if she could come in and Ron graciously lead her inside.

"You're soaked. Do you want me to get you something dry to wear?" Ron asked as he closed the door and followed Kim into the living room. Kim silently shook her head.  
When Ron sat down on the couch, lounging as he always did, he patted the cushion beside him with his same happy grin. Kim, again, shook her head, no.

"Ron…" She started.

"Yeah?" He was beginning to look concerned.

"We need to talk."

------------------

To be continued in Ch. 8


	8. Chapter 8

She is Mine – Ch. 8

Fic info and Update  
As usual, the idea for this fic goes to KS4U and the characters belong to Disney. Well, I know that it has been a little while since I said that I would upload this chapter, but I hadn't really figured out how to start it until a little while ago. Either way, it would have been nicer to get this up when I said. The sooner I get this fic done, the better I'm going to feel about myself. lol Anywho, I hope that Ron gets his ass beat. I don't like him. x3 I'm still working on how I want to work the fight into this. SPOILER~! Oh, and I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but this is another Ron-filled chapter. Dun dun duuuuuun~! I know that no one likes him all that much when it's a Kigo fic, but hey, I'm a bad writer. x3 I feel as though I have to build upon his character at least a little bit even though I hate him so much. I mean really; shouldn't he at least have a chance to gain some form of dignity? Plus I figured this was also an easy way for me to make a… reasonable ending. This fic may end up only being ten chapters long with an epilogue. I was expecting it to be eleven, but we'll see. I may stretch it out by making the next chapter shorter than the rest of them, but, again, we'll see. Anyway… lol I hope that you enjoy this chapter to the extent that anyone can when it's mostly involving Ron. xP He can go F#%$ a cactus.

------------------

"What do you mean it's _not_ me, Kim!?" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried in a useless attempt to hide his tears. "Did you really have to use the most cliché line in the book?"

"Ron, calm down—"

"I'm not going to calm down!" Ron stood from the couch and walked closer to Kim. Untrue to his words, though, he calmed down a little when he put his hands on Kim's shoulders. "Why..?" He muttered. Kim looked away from his teary eyes. She had figured that he would react this way, but she was still unprepared for the tears she saw.

"Because…" She said quietly.

"Because why..?" He said again.

"I—" She fought with the words in her mind and new she couldn't lie about this. She couldn't lie about Shego. It wasn't even that; she couldn't lie about her original intentions to break up from him for the past few months. "Ron… I've been wanting to… For a really long ti—"

"A _really_ long time?" He nearly whispered the question. "What do you mean?"

"Ron…" Kim choked out his name in a partial sob. "I… never loved you like that… You're practically my brother for crying out loud!" Ron's fingers then suddenly tightened on Kim's shoulder with a strength that she hadn't realized that Ron had. The young man was crying and looking at Kim with the utmost betrayal. Kim had to look away again and she bit her lip. "I didn't realize that you were rebound from Eric until about a year ago… And I didn't want to hurt you!" Ron's eyes were hard and he tightened his grip a little more.

"Ow--! Ron, that hurts!" Kim tried to shift away but Ron's fingers were almost digging into her shoulder.

"That's not the only reason, is it?" He muttered. Kim shook her head.

"That was the original reason…"

"Then what's the other reason? There's someone else involved?"

Kim slowly nodded her head.

"Shego?" His voice was as hard as his eyes and much colder as he spoke the woman's name. Kim looked up at him in shock as the first few drops of her tears finally spilled over her eyes. How could he have known? What was he thinking? What was that new look in his eyes?

Kim, still shocked, nodded again, slower.

Ron narrowed his eyes and made a sound which could only be discerned as a snarl. He was no longer looking at Kim as he stood there, his hands tense with the rage that was now finally able to show itself. Ron made a sudden movement and shoved Kim out of his way, pushing her to the side and nearly forcing her to the floor if it hadn't been for her reflexes. He began to stomp his way towards the front door, Rufus just then scurrying down the stairs after him.

"Ron, where are you going?" Kim yelled after him. He stopped for a moment and turned to her with more ferocity then she had been prepared to even imagine seeing in her lifelong friends eyes. Rufus slammed into the boys ankles as he did and looked at him with the same concerned look that Kim was giving him.

"To the airport."

Ron threw the door open and walked out.

------------------

The young blond man stood in the middle of the baggage claim, looking around but not finding anything of value to look at to distract his mind as much as he needed it. He was so furious. He was seeing red. He could hardly focus on his watch when he unconsciously checked it for the time. Ron shook his head hard to try and get himself to focus.

"She'll be here soon…" He muttered to himself.

Each second that ticked by only made him angrier. _Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick…_ It was driving him insane! All he could think of was what he was going to do, what he was going to say, how he was going to act, why he was reacting the way he was, and each little tiny though made the rage burn in his now broken heart making him feel like he was on fire as he continued to look aimlessly around the—

"Stoppable-San~!"

The declaration brought Ron for his revere long enough to look at a young Japanese woman, wearing a full body black outfit, which practically floated down the stairs of the airport towards him. He stood unprepared for the large hug that was directed towards him, as his old friend Yori wore a large smile and wrapped her arms around the lanky boy. To his own surprise, a very faint smile traced his lips for a moment.

"Hey, Yori." Yori looked up at him, still smiling.

"I was very surprised to have received your call, Ron-san. I was rather confused when you asked me to fly to American to bring what you wanted." She tilted her head a little and her smile faded when she noticed Ron's expression. "What is wrong?" She said in a less cheerful tone.

"Nothing that won't be remedied very soon…" He muttered. He looked at the ground for a moment and then back up to Yori when he realized that she had pulled his hand from his pocket and was holding it in both of hers.

"You asked me to bring you the Lotus Blade because you were worried for Kim-san's safety, but now I fear that something has gone terribly wrong?" The end of the woman's sentence turned into a question as she bore into Ron's eyes trying to find what was troubling him. At t his, the young man couldn't help but smile a little once more.

"Kinda, yeah." He said flatly. "Now I need it for her sanity rather than her safety." Once more, Yori tilted her head in confusion at Ron's words, but he simply continued. "So, is it coming in on baggage claim?" At this question, Yori seemed completely stunned.

"Do you really believe that I would leave something so sacred in the cargo hull of the plane? Of course not." She smiled yet again. "We used our Yamanuchi prestige to let the flight attendants know that they were in no harm with the Lotus Blade in my protection." Ron rubbed the back of his head in a bit of embarrassment.

"So then where is it?" He asked looking at her person and only seeing a small backpack on her back.

"We had to make sure that you were here before we brought it out again."

"We?" He was suddenly incredulous, his worries momentarily forgotten.

"I brought some friends." Yori motioned to the ceiling behind her. Two ninjas then dropped down behind her, one holding an ornate box, decorated with various ancient script and pictures of primates. The one holding to box, obviously male by the way he stood, stepped forward and bowed, presenting the box to Ron. As the male bowed, the other ninja, a female, bowed as well. A couple of people turned to watch with curious eyes as they saw the display, but none of the three ninjas seemed to care. Ron seemed to stiffen a bit at the presentation but he graciously took the box from the man.

"Thanks, Man." Ron said. The Ninjas stood and looked at each other as if wondering what Ron had said, but neither seemed to care as they were suddenly moving away very quickly and then disappearing into an undiscovered abyss. The blond man then looked back to Yori just as confused as ever.

"They are still confused by your American expressions."

"Oh." Ron said still trying to find them. Yori chuckled a little and that caused one more smile to appear on Ron's face. However, it disappeared when the young woman spoke again.

"So, Ron-san, you said that now you need the Lotus Blade for Kim's… Sanity." She noticed the look of pain that flooded her friend's face so quickly. "My apologies, I do not wish to make things uncomfor—"

"It's okay…" Ron said as he attempted to turn his frown into his regular happy grin, but instead it turned into a grimace. "Let's go."

Both of them walked out of the automatic doors and out into the sunlight that now shown through the separating clouds. The two were silent as they walked in the direction of the parking garage which Ron parked in. He couldn't help but look around as they walked, again trying to relive his mind of the numbing pain. The only thing that seemed to catch his eye was the sight of two robins, flying together, chirping and cooing happily as they seemed to be dancing. The birds landed on a rafter above the pedestrian entrance to the parking lot and then looked down as Ron and Yori entered the building. Ron still watched them with such concentration that it nearly surprised him. Then, once again, tears slowly began to trickle down his cheek.

It took him a moment to see that Yori had already found his car and stopped there. He had to turn around and walk back to her, unconsciously apologizing, or what vaguely sounded like and apology. He wasn't focusing on his words nor did he really care what he said at this point. He got into the driver's seat of his car and waited for Yori to step into the passenger seat before he started the ignition. The loud, near deafening sound the engine in the old car made startled the young man out of his thoughts long enough for him to hear Yori ask him a rather broad question.

"What's wrong, Ron?"She placed her hand on his before he pulled the gear shift out of park and into reverse. He looked her hand and then at her. Her eyes were so concerned and all he could muster as a returning expression was the same one of pain.

"A lot…" Ron sighed. "Let me see if I can start from the beginning." As he pulled out of the parking garage and preceded down the highway, Ron began to relay the past few months experiences, hopes, dreams, nightmares, revelations, and despairs.

Even so, while he spoke he could only think of those robins, He could only think of how close the stood next to each other on the rafter before looking at each other and stepping a little closer to one another. He then began to think of how much that resembled what he had seen in the park about a week ago and a stabbing pain ripped through his heart.

Ron shifted gears quickly and sped up so suddenly that even Yori flinched a little in response. He began racing for his destination, as fast as his old car could manage.

------------------

Kim sped down to the park as quickly as she could, fear lining her eyes. She had called Shego after Ron had stormed out of his own house and left Kim with Rufus to stand there stunned.

_"Shego, I need you to meet me at the park!" Kim's voice sounded exacerbated as she tried to compose herself and stop the tears from spilling through her eyelids._

"Princess, calm down. What is it?" Shego said over the kimmunicator, her voice trying to sound as soothing as possible. Kim was sitting in her car, continuously wiping her eyes, attempting to hide the tears.

"Ron just ran out of the house. I don't know what he's doing. I'm scared that he's going to try to do something—"

"Kimmie." Shego's voice was again as calm as she could manage, but by looking at the screen on the kimmunicator, she could tell that her tone was apparently a little calming. "You need to calm down long enough so that you can at least drive here. Think you can do that?" Kim nodded slowly. "Alright. I promise that I will be there before you are." Kim nodded again before smiling a little at Shego. She wiped a few more tears away and before she disconnected the call, she heard Shego say:

"I love you, Kim."

Kim turned sharply into the parking lot and somehow managed to actually make it into a permitted spot to park her car. She saw Shego's car a few spaced down but saw no sign of the woman in it. She looked around a little frantically for her until her eyes stumbled upon the large, familiar tree which she and Shego had spent much time together around. She obviously had not had the opportunity to change out of her uniform. Her back was turned to Kim and her arms were crossed as she looked up into the many intertwining branches of the large oak.

Shego found herself on the ground a second later before she could ever react. She fell into the still wet grass with a rather squishy thud. And she would have been upset had she not known who it was that tackled her. In an instant, she sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around her princess who was already beginning to cry into the taller woman's shoulder. Shego ran her hand up and down Kim's back until the sobs became nothing but quiet hiccups that hardly perforated the other sounds around them. Probably a little more abruptly than she should have, the raven haired woman put her hands on Kim's shoulders and then cupped her chin to make Kim look into her eyes.

"Kimmie, I need you to tell me what's going on. Why are you so upset?" Kim seemed a little shocked by the movement and all she wanted to do was just burry her face in Shego's shoulders, but she did her best to compose herself. After taking a few deep breaths and finally pulling herself together, she looked up at Shego's burning green eyes and had to force the tears back again.

"I'm afraid that Ron is going to do something to try and hurt you…" The sudden and loud laughter that ripped itself from Shego's throat caught Kim off guard. The young woman looked down at her hands in her lap and just fiddled with her fingers. When Shego saw this, she was immediately quiet again. She placed her hand on Kim's and tried to move her gaze to be fixed on Kim's once more.

"Why do you think that? What could he possibly do to me?" There was mock sarcasm in her voice, but she did her best to hide it. Kim just scoffed quietly to herself.

"Apparently you don't remember what happened at graduation…"

"Yeah I do. That crazy alien tried to take over the world. That blond haired idio—" Shego saw the pain in Kim's face when she said those words and quickly adjusted her statement. "Ron… and I had to take your father's rocket or something like that in order to get out there and save you and Drakken."

"Yes, but do you remember what happened to Ron?" Kim's voice dropped a little as she remembered what she saw.

"I remember some glowing blue light." The woman said sarcastically.

"He was using, though I know it sounds strange, his… mystical monkey powers." Kim nearly had to fight a small laughing smile as she said the ridiculous words. "When we were fighting Monkey Fist for the first time, Ron, Rufus and Monkey Fist got hit with some weird ancient spell… And it only works when he's really emotionally stressed, which doesn't happen often…" There was a long silence that followed Kim's words. She started to think that Shego wasn't going to take her seriously, so she didn't look up from her hands.

"And you think that he's going to try to hurt me using this… monkey stuff?" Shego had to force herself to not say the words with overzealous sarcasm. Her princess simply nodded. "Kim—" The hero forced herself to look up at Shego now. "—You know me. I've fought you for some long amount of years and haven't ever been severely injured." The redhead cringed at the thought of having hurt Shego in the past, but Shego just placed her hand on Kim's cheek and cupped it gently. "If you can't hurt me, what makes you think that Ron can?" Kim thought about it for a moment and a small smile barely crept on to her lips.

"I don't kn—"

"Because I have a very good reason to." Both of the women looked up to see Ron marching towards them only a few yards away. In his hands he held to intricate jade blades, which looked sharp enough to split a hair right down the middle. His eyes were hard and his lips were set in a line. He stopped three feet away from the women kneeling in the grass and stared at them with not real emotion showing in his eyes. A few yards behind him stood Yori, holding herself in her arms a little scared because of how Ron was acting. A ninja who has fought many very skilled enemies on a day to day basis had fear in the deep recesses of her eyes, concerned for the two women and concerned for Ron.

Refusing to take her eyes off of Ron, Shego kissed Kim's cheek before standing to face him. She crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto her left leg and looked at the blond boy with a mock glare.

"Oh do you?" She quipped.

Ron moved so quickly that his arms were practically a blue as he crossed the two blades in front of Shego attempting to cut at her midsection. She quickly jumped back, but not fast enough for one of the blade to make a small tear in the side of her uniform. She had jumped backward and up to one of the branches in the large tree and she crouched there letting her mocking grin turn into a growling sneer.

"Shego—" Ron yelled so loudly that Kim had to cover her ear.

"She is Mine!!"

------------------

To be continued in Ch. 9


	9. Chapter 9

She is Mine – Ch. 9

Fic Info and Update  
As always, credit for the idea goes to KS4U and the characters are Disney's. Well, for once, I won't have much to say about this chapter. This should be a very simple one, and I believe shorter than the rest of them, which I apologize for in advance. With college apps, I kind of forgot where I left off so I apologize if this chapter is a little… off. And I am also sorry if the fight scene seems choppy or uncoordinated. Fight scenes have never been my forte, but this will be good practice. =3 Oh and I know that I said there would be ten chapters and an epilogue, but there will only nine and an epilogue. I figured it would just be easier to have the ending picture of KS4U's "She's Mine" picture in the same chapter as the fight scene. Anyway, let's see what Ron has in store for Shego and see how either one may get their ass handed to them in a fight. Oh, and I have TheMightyLemon to thank for part of this fic. He/She will know it when they see it. ^^

------------------

"What makes you say that, you little fuck!" Shego shouted from her perch in the tree. She looked at the torn fabric of her uniform and then back to Ron and growled.

"You had no right to take her from me!" Quickly, Ron took a few steps forward and bounded into the tree after Shego, pulling one of his arms around himself and throwing one of the blades in the woman's direction. Ron's speed was nearly blinding from what Shego had expected to see from him, but she jumped backwards off of the branch and instant before it stabbed into the wood wear the blond young man landed and yanked the blade right out again.

"She's not yours to _have_!" She put emphasis on the last word. As the tips of her feet hit the ground, she made another rapid leap and lit her hands to circle them with her fiery green plasma. She lunged at Ron, slamming her shoulder into him, too quickly for him to react, and forced him onto his back on the ground. She jumped off of the branch once more and landed next to the boy, pressing one foot into his gut. "What makes you think you have the right to say something like that!?" The woman snarled through her teeth.

"I love her!" He shouted, kicking his legs off of the ground and kicking Shego in the back, which threw her into the cement path five feet from him. She flipped backwards and landed on his feet, standing straight and he looked at Kim. The red head was terrified but Ron couldn't see past that; all he was the woman he loved and the betrayal he felt. "How could you do thi—Argh!" Shego had bounded back and wrapped her arms around his waist to push him to his stomach. She landed on her hand, flipping forward and then landing on her feet, lighting her hands once again.

"She didn't do shit to you, dumbass!" She cursed him. Ron coughed as he stood. He held his blade out straight, pointing them to his enemy.

"That's not true!" He howled before charging at her again. "You're using some form of mind control!" He jumped in the air and kept the blades pointed at Shego, bringing them down on her, but she jumped off to the side and landed near Kim.

"You need to get out of here. He's unstable." Shego hissed and Kim just looked at her terrified, still, almost paralyzed. "C'mon, Princess! Of all the times you fought me, you decide to be scared when he—" She was cut off by Ron running at her and then slicing one of his lotus blades against Shego's arm. The woman growled loudly and then looked at Ron with a new angry fire.

"Kim-San, we must get away!" Yori warned. She rushed toward Kim and grabbed her wrist pulling her away before the girl almost got hit by Ron's shoulder as Shego threw him in the wrong direction. Yori tugged her away until Kim gained the consciousness she needed to walk on her own. She ran just behind the Japanese woman but stopped and looked on at the battle that ensued between her best friend and her new found love.

_'What have I done…?'_ She thought to herself.

Ron was lunging at Shego once again, holding both blades towards her, but she crouched down and held her hands up to grab the young man's arm. She grabbed his arm, but before she could throw him again, he kicked off of her and sent her into the large oak tree. Shego flipped around and pressed her feet to the trunk of the tree at precisely the right moment to push off and fly towards Ron. She slashed her long fingernails against his arm and forced them down into the skin as far as she could to leave large cauterized marks. He howled in pain and turned his body to run the blade against Shego's stomach again. The blade caught in her uniform and a nice gash began to bleed a vibrant shade of red.

"And here I thought you bled the same sickly color as your skin…" He growled in a low gruff voice when Shego knelt to the ground, holding a burning hand to the cut to cauterize it herself. She moaned in pain.

"Looks like assumptions aren't your best quality…" She muttered under her breath before she grabbed his ankles and squeezed her hands against his legs roughly and pulled them out from under him in an instant. He nearly screamed in agony and tried to stand, but his ankles were too sore. Shego stood and looked down at him.

"What gives you the right to claim Kimmie as your own, you blond hair idiot? Huh!? She doesn't belong to you!" Shego pressed her foot to his throat, harder and harder with each passing minute. "Did it ever occur to you that she may be unhappy? That she might want something different than what you had to offer? That she could be happier with someone else? NO!" Ron began to choke, gasping for air. "You didn't even consider that she was unhappy because all you saw was that _loving_ relationship that you wanted to badly!" That's when Ron lifted his arm and shoved one of the blades through the leg that held him down.

"Don't tell me I didn't care about her! I love her! I love her with everything I am!" Shego collapsed again, reaching to cauterize her bleeding calve. Ron stood over her now and slashed one of his blades across Shego's shoulder. "How dare you insult me like that!" Kim was being held back by Yori so she wouldn't get in the way of the battle, crying, nearly screaming at what was going on, but Ron didn't hear her. "You have no right to say that I never took her feeling into consideration!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah..?" Shego winced in pain and looked up at him with the most terrifying of glares. "Then why is she with me…?" Ron's eyes widened with anger and his entire body shook with rage. The blades in his hands begin to glow with an ominous blue aura that surrounded his entire body.

"How dare you!!" He shouted and lifted his arm, the blade in his hand glowing with his ferocity and sharpening to match the damage he wished to inflict. Quickly he brought his arm down ready to shove the blade directly into Shego's chest and—

Kim slammed into the young man, shoving him away and then standing in her defensive battle position. She wore a snarl strikingly similar to Shego's.

"Don't' touch my girl!" Kim yelled at Ron. The young man stood and looked at his former lover with eyes at first of anger, searching for whatever had slammed into him, and then eyes of betrayal she he looked into Kim's. Her eyes were cold and hard. "You've been my best friend for years, Ron, but I have no problem hurting you if you lay a finger on _my_ Shego again!"

"But… Kim… I—"

"Save it! Shego was right. I was never yours to begin with!" Her chest pounded with the confrontation that she was in, her eyes streaming with tears and her hands shaking with every bit of tension that she felt. Yori rushed over to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder, but he was paralyzed; he couldn't move. He was so dumbstruck that he couldn't even move his open jaw.

"Ron-San…" Yori started, but Kim cut her off.

"You need to get him out of here and take those blades away from him." Her voice was hoarse with the rage. Yori just looked up at her for a moment and then back at Ron.

"Ron-Sama, we must go…" She murmured in a soft tone, coaxing the boy to stand. He finally closed his mouth and tears began to pool at the edges of his eyes.

"You mean… You never… you… never—" He was cut off by the harsh glare that Kim gave him.

"Shego... Was… Right…" She enunciated each word clearly and precisely. "Now get out of here before _I_ kick your ass…" Kim fell out of her defensive pose and then knelt down next to Shego, trying to think of a place to wrap her arms around the woman, but couldn't. She looked at Shego with the most longing of eyes and Ron saw this very clearly. He sat there for another moment and then, with Yori's help, he stood, walking towards Kim, dropping his blades lazily as he shuffled to her.

"I'm… Sorry…" Was all he could say.

_'Please don't hate me… I still love you, Kim… I always have… At least tell me we can go back to how we used to be… Before this… Before Shego… Before Eric even! Please!'_

Ron wanted to beg for those things, scream for them, but all he could do was look at the two women, wishing, hoping that someday, this would all be forgotten, that he would be able to hang out with his—with KP again.

Yori put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ron…" She said softly.

"Yeah, I know…" He muttered. The young man looked at the women for another moment longer before turning to walk back towards the parking lot, the lotus blades, slowly forming into one sword again and sneaking into his hand.

He and Yori left Kim and Shego there, the red head cooing softly in Shego's ear and the mercenary smiling a warm smile, despite her pain.

"Hi hi, Princess…" Shego said softly. Kim smiled and said with a light blush:

"Hi hi… Lover…"

------------------

"There. That should do it." Kim said, eagerly admiring her handy work. She finished bandaging Shego's shoulder, smiling at the success that she had on the first try of wrapping such a difficult area. Hiding her pain for Kim's sake, Shego rolled her shoulder to stretch it. Carefully, she leaned against her good arm on the bed that she and Kim sat upon.

"Aren't you the least bit worried that your parents are going to walk up here?" Shego quipped.

"If they did, I don't really care. 'Sides, I can just say I found you beaten up and then couldn't just leave you there." Shego opened her mouth for a moment trying to find something sarcastic that she could say, but words escaped her, she was so tired. She fell onto her back and "oomphed."

"Alright fine." Shego muttered.

"What's this? Shego without a single sarcastic comment?" Kim poked gently at Shego's ribs and the other woman couldn't help but shift because of how it tickled.

"Yeah, yeah, but don't get used it. Though I hate to admit it, I never had the shit beat out of me like Ron did today…" Shego sighed and lifted herself up a little to look at Kim. "So… You're absolutely sure… This is the decision that you've made? After this, you're stuck with me…." The raven-haired woman looked as though she were looking for some sort of verification that the fight was really worth her… "prize?"

"Shego…" Kim shook her head with a warm smile. She raised her hand to Shego's cheek and cupped it gently, leaning in for a kiss filled with as much passion as Shego had intended for their first. "Would I have stood in between you flaming-handed woman and a mentally insane blond boy with magical blades if I wasn't sure that I was making the right choice…?" Sitting there for a moment the other woman blinked a few times and then wrapped her arm around Kim's stomach and pulled her to the bed and wrapped her other arm around her as well, holding her close and burying her nose in the red tresses that now filled her vision.

"I don't know _you_ might be just as mentally unstable." Kim chuckled softly and buried her own face in Shego's chest.

Rain began to lightly pat against the window outside. Two robins sat under the short roof overhang that blocked them from the cold drops of water and they huddled together, one seeming to lean its head into the other as they stared out into the starry, yet somehow rainy night.

"I might be…" Kim mumbled. "How else would I fall in love with someone like you…?" They both chuckled this time. For a long while, they both laid there in Kim's room, above the sheets of her bad. The only light that shined on them was that of the hall which came through the cracked door. Silently, Shego listened to Kim's breathing, finding an odd comfort that she had never felt before in the small huffing sound. The scent that surrounded her was one that she never expected in her life to find the least bit appealing, but now it was one that she never wanted to live without.

Slowly Kim began to drift off to sleep and Shego could feel the slowing heart-rate of the tired hero. Shego laid there for a while enjoying the feel of her hero against her body, the first feel of both of them together, the first of them being close without having any issues clouding the situation. To herself she began to think:

_My Princess… For so long I have waited to hold you like this, to feel you against me… Though I denied for year, I can't do that anymore… I love you, Kim… And I promise to keep you safe from anything that threatens you. I would fight entire armies, destroy entire worlds, go to hell and back, just to see you smile. Though I have done so far too many times in the past… I promise that I will never forsake you now… You are mine… Not an object, but my love… And I will treat you like the royalty that you are… I would gladly get on my knees as your servant and kiss the back of your hand if it meant that I would be able to touch you just once…. And you know I would never do that for anyone… I… Love… You… My Princess…_

Tears began to well up in Shego's and she just buried her face into Kim's hair, running her fingers through it softly. In her sleep, Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's waist, gently. Shego lay there, enjoying her "prize," taking pride in the fact that Kim was holding her own "prize." She was victorious and she knew it. She knew it wasn't a dream, She knew that this was real. She knew that when she woke in the morning, she would feel Kim in her arms still and that the girl wouldn't disappear. She knew that everything was finally going to be okay.

And To the Victor Belong the Spoils….

The End

(Epilogue soon)


	10. Epilogue

She is Mine – Epilogue

Fic info and Update  
Idea to KS4U and character's two Disney. You must pardon some of my… euphemisms… I prefer my writing to be a little more tasteful when it regards what you are about to read, though I know that they sound a little… cliché? All else I can say about this portion is please, sit back, relax, and enjoy.

-----------------

**Six Months Later**

Ron sat by himself at Bueno Nacho, looking at Rufus with a smile as he handed the little rodent a nacho covered in Cheese.

"Looks like things are finally starting to work out for the better, eh buddy?" The little rodent nodded quickly and hopped around before begging for another chip. "Yeah, yeah, here ya go." The boy chuckles and handed Rufus another piece of food.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Kim's voice came from around the corner of their usual table and Ron turned to her with a smile. Shego was right behind her holding a tray of food, the majority of it another few orders for Ron to eat. Just after Shego came Yori. Kim and Shego slid into the table across from Ron and Yori sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, Yori and I had actually planned a little something since tomorrow is our five month." Ron said looked to the Japanese woman with a smile. Shego pretended to make a vomiting sound and Kim just laughed and elbowed the taller woman in the stomach.

"Ow--!" Shego complained and looked at Kim, putting her hand to her stomach.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Kim said. "Did I actually hit a sore spot?" The redhead panicked a little. Ron also looked up and seemed to hold a sympathetic look. Shego leaned back and started laughing hard, now holding her stomach because it hurt so much from laughing.

"I can't believe that I got you again!" The raven haired woman just kept chuckling, but Kim started slapping her, though she, too, had a smile on her face.

"Oh you bitch!" She laughed. After a while the entire group started settling down and went back to eating their food, conversing about Ron's plans.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Kim asked.

"It was going to be a surprise, KP." Ron made a shushing sign by putting his finger to his lips.

"God it seems like only yesterday that you and I were tearing each other apart." Shego pretended to muse about the past, giving a fake look of remembrance. Kim just rolled her eyes and then looked at Ron to make sure that this part of the conversation wasn't going to upset him. Ron saw this and laughed a little to himself.

"Don't worry about it KP. It doesn't bother me anymore. Not even the fact that it's a girl." He paused for a moment and then added, "Or Shego." They all had another good laugh about that.

"Alright. Well, if you and Yori are going to be doing your thing," Shego started. "Kim and I are going to get going. Apparently her mom wants her to take her computer and her desk out of her old room." The woman finished off her taco just as Kim finished her salad.

"So we'll see you Saturday?" Ron said, hopeful to get together with his friend again.

"Of course." Kim smiled to her old friend. She was grateful that after the past few months, Ron had matured a great amount and accepted not only her new preference, but her new girlfriend as well. Shego slid out of her seat and grabbed Kim's coat, holding it open for Kim as she got out. The hero put on the warm coat and then Shego wrapped her heated arms around the girl as well.

"We'll see you then." Kim looked back as they walked away and waved at Ron with a smile.

------------------

Kim crawled out from under her desk, finally plugging in the last of the wires to her overly extensive computer that Wade insisted that she have. She stood up and stretched, raising her arms above her head and moaning softly from the relief she felt after being under there for so long.

"Well that's a wonderful view." She was leaning against the door frame of Kim's new bedroom. Not too long after Kim had finally moved into her new apartment, Shego had been over so often that things began to feel very casual whenever she came over. Kim shot her a bit of a look, but there was no real animosity in it. "No really, it is." Grinning a little, Shego walked forward and handed the redhead a water bottle, taking a swig from her own.

"Thanks for helping me to move my desk." Kim said, smiling as she went to go sit on her bed. She crossed her legs and leaned against her arm as she leaned back to take a quick drink. Shego stood a few feet in front of her and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her other leg.

"You know, you look better with your hair down…" Shego tilted her head, watching every movement that Kim made, watching as she shifted, watching as she took a drink, and watching as the girl acted as though she hadn't heard what Shego said, but she took her hair out of her ponytail anyway. Slowly, Shego sauntered over to where Kim sat and took a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and grinning as she pressed her lips to Kim's ear. "So… Is everything hooked up correctly…?" She kissed down from Kim's ear, down her jaw and then playfully at the hero's neck. Oblivious to Shego's intentions, but not to the wonderful sensation she felt as the woman's lips trailed down her neck, Kim sighed contently as she looked over to the desk.

"I think so… Wade will have to check it tomor-- … O-oh…" Kim began to moan softly in the middle of her sentence. Shego began to nip at Kim's neck, moving the strap of the white tank-top off of the girl's shoulder and trailing light finger tips over Kim's arm and then back up her side and over her ribs under the shirt.

"Not today…?" Shego said in a low, sultry voice. "Good…" She began to run her hand up over Kim's chest to let her fingers play and trace small lines along the redhead's collar bone. "You know… I find it a little…" Shego left small bit mark's up her lover's neck and back up to her ear, pressing her lips there again as she searched for the correct word. "Unreasonable… That these last few months have been absolute torture for me… And just a bounty of teasing for you…" Kim's eyes closed as she focused on the beautiful voice in her ear and the wonderful sensation of the soft hand that moved gently against her skin.

"I don't get what you mean…"Kimmie muttered, trying to focus.

"Are you so innocent, Pumpkin…?" With every word that the other woman spoke, Kim felt a shiver run up her spine. Shego let one had move down to cup her Princess' breast, rejoicing that neither of them was wearing a bra. Pressing her thumb into the hard nipple that rest in the center of the soft flesh beneath her hand, she began biting at Kimmie's ear playfully. "And here I thought you would at least no when you're being teased…" Shego began using her other hand to start rubbing at Kim's thigh, covered only by cargo shorts that the she began to sliding up with a firm but tender hand. "Tell me, Lover…" She moved the hand on Kim's breast to trail a warm, increasingly warm, finger down the middle of the girl's chest. "How much tensions have you been feeling since we met…?" With each touch, Kim moaned and shivered with the sensation.

"T--….Tensions…?" Kimmie whimpered.

"Yes, my love…" Shego whispered, running her warm fingers over the hero's stomach and back up her side and over her ribs. "Tensions… Anything that hindered a task because something distracted you… But you didn't know what it was that caused this distraction…" Unconsciously, Kim began leaning into the woman, trying to press herself into the feeling more and more. She nodded her head, almost imperceptibly. "How much tensions have you felt…?" Shego repeated.

"A lot…" Kim started rubbing her fingers into the skin on Shego's thigh. "Why…" She almost felt ashamed to ask.

"Because we want each other…" The other woman began biting at Kim's neck again.

"But we have each other…" She questioned, shivering at the feeling of Shego's lips on her neck and the increasing pressure from her teeth.

"We want each other… We want to be with the other…" Shego moved both of her hands to rub the straps of Kim's shirt off of her arms. "We want to treat each other to…" She looked for the right words that would ruin Kim's innocence right away. "Something special… And something that only _we_ can give each other… And oh have I wanted to give it to you for such a long time…" Without thinking, Kim moved her arms to remove the straps. Her lover grinned at that and started sliding her hands against Kim's skin, slowly up her stomach and over her chest, pulling the shirt up as she went, only taking her mouth from Kim's neck to remove the unwanted garment. The hero lifted her arms willingly, leaning a little closer to her girl and running her hands up Shego's thighs. Turning around, she straddled the luscious hips she'd begun to love so much.

"I see…" She muttered in a low sultry voice, as Shego had started with. Kim began to let her body take over; to let her body have something that she wanted so badly but never realized that she wanted it. She moved Shego's head with her own to keep her from biting her neck. Shego couldn't help but let out a small, low whine, but Kim began biting at her neck and she couldn't help but moan. The redhead ran her hands up Shego's back, trailing her fingers slowly and feather light up the woman's back, only causing both of them to let out a much long, more intensified moan as Shego carefully, but firmly, pressed her fingers into Kim's thighs.

"Not so fast there, Lover…" Shego let the last word drip from her tongue with a tone of only desire and she moved her smooth hands to Kim's hips, and in one swift motion, she flipped the two of them so that Kimmie was on her stomach, the raven-haired woman on her hands and knees above the other girl. "I get to have my fun first…" She leaned down and began to bite at the base of Kim's ears, whispered her words in a low, whispering voice. "I have to show you how it's done…" She started kissing down Kim's neck, biting at the base of it and then the very back. Hearing Kim moan in ecstasy caused Shego's excitement to become all the more noticeable as and pressed her chest against her princess' back, pressing her soft breast into the warm skin beneath her. Slowly, Shego began to kiss her way down the girls back, nipping at the skin, here and there, all the while sliding her hands farther down as well. They grasped at the line of Kim's shorts and began to pull at them, dragging the clothing down her legs and then tossing the shorts away.

"Mmm… Ah--! Shego… are you sure this is a good idea…?" The redhead moaned again as she felt Shego's shirt lift slowly as she worked her way down, only to feel the other woman's stomach against her back. And then Shego stopped. She leaned up again, only for a moment.

"Do you not want to stop, Kim…?" The slight dejection in her voice was something Kim could hardly concentrate on.

"I want to… Please Shego, please…" Kim begged when she felt the contact leave her. "I do want you. Please…?" She turned her head to look up at the other woman who smiled when she saw the pleading green eyes.

"No need to beg, Kimmie…" Shego leaned back down and pressed her ever warming hands against the girl's hips once more, still dragging herself down Kim's body. Kim could feel the temperature of her body rising and she moaned even louder than she had before, loving every bit of attention that she was getting paid. "I love how vocal you are, Pumpkin…" Shego moved her head and lifted herself off of Kim for only a second, hearing a tiny protest, and removed her own shirt, pressing her supple chest back against the writhing skin beneath her.

"Ahh--!" Kim nearly had screamed at the feeling of the small, cold, metal piercings that she now felt, coupled with the extremely warm skin which was once again pressed to hers. She began to shake a little, digging her fingers into the sheets of her bed. "I… Mmmm… Never… would have-Mmm-ah--…" Shego dragged her fingers down Kimmie's thighs and grinned and the long moan she received in exchange. "Guessed you would… have piercings…" She panted heavily and looked up at Shego from wear she laid.

"Never judge a book by its cover… You know that…" Reaching her hands to the last garment that covered her princess, Shego pulled it down at an agonizingly slow rate, causing Kim to whimper and whine as she felt the cool air. The woman smiled when she saw the beautiful flower that Kim's clothing had concealed and she buried her nose in its petals, breathing in deeply, before gingerly, and carefully running her tongue over Kimmie's skin. Kim howled a long, loud moan as she felt the nectar of her flower spill from her and onto the hand and slowly rose to cup her there, rubbing fingers gently sliding between her silken pedals.

Shego smiled and said "I love you…" as she listened to her lover, rubbing her hand against the very core of the girl's being. Smoothly, she dipped her middle finger into the warm, wet flower, rubbing her digit against the skin inside. Kim began to shake and writhe, moaning with pleasure as she felt her body quiver with every bit of anticipation she felt.

"Oh-Shego… Mmm… Ah--!" The girl began to moan even louder than she had before, lifting herself into Shego's hand, urging the other woman to do as she pleases. Kim could feel Shego cautiously bring another finger to the opening of her core, softly rubbing her other hand up and down Kim's back, grazing her nails across the skin. Shego kissed the small of Kim's back and then looked at her for a moment as if asking permission to enter her with another finger. Kimmie slowly nodded, still panting with her exhilaration, and Shego slipped the other finger into the dripping rose with precision. In a slow, gentle rhythm, she began to curl and removed her fingers before sliding them back into the wet silk. With each removal, Kim whimpered and whined but felt her body shine with a sensation she never thought that she could feel in her life. Suddenly, she could feel a sudden amount of passion and tension build in the very core of her body. She moaned and panted, writing in pleasure, calling her lover's name, pressing herself again Shego's gentle hand harder and harder; she let out a searing moan that affected Shego to her very soul and she began to moan as well. Kim reached one hand behind her to grasp at the one that was rubbing at her back and she held it tightly, reaching a point that she thought she could never feel anything so amazing and yet Shego's persisting hand did not stop.

"K-Karen---!" Kim shouted and screamed, moaning all the while, feeling the entire build up of her passion release in a large climax. Shego felt her lover's flower closer against her and she stopped moving her fingers. As Kim felt that oh so needed release, the sight, the feeling caused her to reach her own and she screamed as Kim did, calling to her lover, grasping at the hand she felt tightly.

Finally, Shego collapsed next to Kim, looking her in the eyes, and smiling softly as she panted. Kim moaned softly, still, and looked at her lover with a smile that was just as warming. They held each other's hands as they leaned in for a fervent kiss, letting their lips play desperately with the other's, never wanting to let each other go. When they finally parted for breath, Shego pressed her forehead to Kim's and kissed her nose.

"So you do like my real name…" She muttered softly.

"Whoever said I didn't…?" Kim smiled again which earned her one in return.

They both laughed softly as if some unknown joke was held between them

THE END


End file.
